Changes
by starrGurl
Summary: She dramatically changes from the girl she was, then Syaoron returns. Will she accept Syaoron? Will he accept the new her? S+S with a lil E+T
1. The New Sakura

Changes  
  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoron were old child buddies. Problem is, Syaoron  
left Japan, and Sakura in pieces. When he comes back 5 years later, can  
Sakura accept him, will he accept the new her?  
  
First fanfiction, plz don't kill me!  
*-* Thoughts  
"talking" Dialogue  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The same routine every morning. A beautiful girl with light brown hair and deep emerald eyes drags herself up. She looks herself in the mirror; she hasn't been the same as Syaoron left her. Her appearance dramatically changed. She had bags under her eyes, and triple piercings on her ear lobes, and a cartilage piercing. A little ruby pendant in a shape of a heart hung around her neck. It was her last object of innocence since she was 12.  
  
* What has happened to me during these years..? Syaoron left, but I  
shouldn't be like this should I? It has been so many years, why, why,  
why? *  
  
She looked at the bear that Syaoron left in her arms as he left for the plane, opened her closet, pulled out a big black sweatshirt. Her closet was full of tons of black things, made her seemed so depressed. Now that she was dressed, she was ready to begin her day. She was never really there though, her heart was somewhere else.  
  
* * * ~Meanwhile, in Hong Kong. * * *  
  
A familiar brown hair, amber eyes fellow is already up, practicing his skills once again.  
  
*It has been so many years; I wonder how she is now. Does she still have that cheery smile? Does she still think of me? I wish I could go back *  
  
He looked over at the picture Tomoyo sent of her. Taken of course, when she was still camera crazy. He had specifically asked for one in their last letter. Wow their last letter. that has had to been a good 5 years ago.  
  
FIVE YEARS EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED  
  
* * ~Back in Japan * *  
  
"Sakura!!" Tomoyo waved flapping her hands everywhere, she just couldn't get her attention anymore. "Sakura Kimoto ARE YOU THERE?!"  
  
"Huh," Sakura replied dumbly. "Yes I am here, what, what, what?!?!"  
  
"Don't get pissy now," Tomoyo replied. "Thinking about Syaoron aren't you?"  
  
"Well, what should I think about, your boyfriend goes to the same school, my love isn't even in the country! And speaking of Tomoyo's boyfriend, HERE HE COMES NOW!" * And here I watch myself disappear right in front of her. *  
  
Just as Sakura had said, Eriol had come walking right up and kissed Tomoyo at first innocently. Tomoyo and Eriol then turned it into a long, passionate kiss. Sakura could see their tongues move as they teased one another. She could feel herself vomit witnessing this. She had to get out, had to get away from this sickening sight. Sakura left them, still all over one another.  
  
* I can't stand this anymore! How many guys will I turn down for Syaoron Li?! I don't even see him, he doesn't call or write anymore. Does he even think of me? Five years, five fucken years! Look how I am now... There is no hope! Crap I wish I was dead. I cannot see Tomoyo kissing Eriol without my skin crawling. This is enough! *  
  
She turned and ran home. When she finally got home, she closed the door, shutting it tight. That night, like every other night, her father or brother wasn't home. She felt so hoplessly alone, and nothing would change. Tomoyo found a life with Eriol, and all her other friends left her soon after Syaoron left. She had no one. Sakura's tears ran down her cheek, and she fell asleep.  
  
* * ~In Japan * *  
  
Syaoron lies awake in his bed. He can't stand it anymore! He feels Sakura in pain, but he cannot do anything about it. He feels it every night.  
  
* She is in trouble, she might need me. But how will I explain this to mother, I bet she moved me just to get me away from Sakura. Well, now its time to prove to her I'm old enough to handle myself. Im 17 for heavens sake. Well that's it! *  
  
Syaoron opened his suitcase, and stole money from his mother's hiding place. He would be on a flight tonight, whether his mother liked it or not. He was sure to leave her a note, and he was off. Nothing could stop him from helping Sakura; he wouldn't feel right until he could hold her in his arms, and make him feel better himself. He didn't feel right leaving his mother with a note, but he knew what had to be done. At around 2:00 A.M. He was on a flight back to Japan, back to Sakura.  
  
The next morning, Yelan awoke to birds chirping. Not to Syaoron's sound of swords clanking and clashing in the morning. She looked in her room, only to find an empty bed with a note at the pillow. It read;  
  
Dear Mother,  
I love you dearly, but there are some things that need to be done. As you know, I had met Sakura when I visited Japan for a couple of years. I don't know what is going on, but I don't feel right until I find out for myself. I apologize for stealing your money to get out, but I needed it. You will be paid back. Feel free to send Wei if you wish. Mother, understand you cannot drag me back.  
  
From Your Son,  
Syaoron  
  
Yelan sat on her son's bed, looking around the room. How had he grown so quickly?  
  
* * * ~Back to Sakura (A/N: Sorry if this is getting confusing) * * *  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
* A start of a beautiful day! Yea right!! Haha. *  
  
Sakura laughed at herself even thinking it would be a beautiful day. Once again, the house was empty. She kept to herself why no one was ever home though. She wanted her life to be personal, personal means to herself. That morning, Sakura didn't even bother changing; she just tied up her hair, washed her face, and put on a little dark makeup. It wouldn't matter if she had changed or not, all her clothes look the same anyways. She was almost out the door, when she remembered she forgot her necklace. She had to run back and get it. Luckily if she hadn't she would have never heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Who could be coming now?!" she questioned as she grabbed the bat just incase, even door to door salesmen weren't welcome in her eyes. She slowly opened the door, only to find a brown hair boy with amber eyes staring at her.  
  
AN: reminder its my first fanfic so don't be mean to me! Haha.. ok tell me what you think and if its too confusing, ill try and change it. Reminder: This first chapter is very innocent, it gets worse later! 


	2. Syaoron Is back

oO thank you people for the review!! ILL BE DAMED I ACTUALLY GOT ONE, actually 6 but whatever!! MWAHAHAHAH ok haha less hyper now. on with the story! Reminder again I am a first writer and these ideas still need alotta  
help!!  
*-* Thinking  
"-" Talking  
Haha..ok NOW SERIOUSLY on with the story  
  
Changes  
  
Syaoron is Back  
  
* Oh I can't wait to see Sakura again! I wonder if she remembers me, I wonder if she cares * all these thoughts were going through Syaoron's head, he didn't expect what he saw next.  
  
The door opened, and he was caught face to face with what he thought was Sakura. It didn't look like her. She used to wear pink, now its black. She wore dark makeup, even though Syaoron knew she didn't wear makeup before, he thought it wouldn't be so gloomy. He also noticed she had multiple piercings, that was something new that shocked him. But he knew it was Sakura. he knew.  
  
*Oh my god!! It's him, what why why why now. why not when I was innocent purely innocent * she thought in the back of her head. Not knowing how to react what to say after 5 years, she only did what she knew would protect her from pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we aren't interested in whatever you're selling," Sakura said, and simply shut the door in his face.  
  
Syaoron didn't understand what had just happened. * What was she wearing? Why did she close the door on me?!?!* Not knowing what to do, he just simply left the doorstep, and continued to Tomoyo. She might still be sane.  
  
* * * Tomoyo's House * *  
  
*Oh, who could be knocking at this hour?! I'm going to be late for school!!* Tomoyo raced down the stairs, and opened the door.  
  
"Syaoron?!?!" Tomoyo stared in disbelief, and jumped up and hugged him. "Oh, I missed you Syaoron!! Have you seen Sakura?! I hope you haven't, so many things have changed, so many things.  
  
"I saw her Tomoyo, she didn't look like Sakura, but I knew it was her," he muttered looking towards the ground. "What happened to her, why is she all, dark and different?"  
  
"Yano, I have no idea," she sighed. "It started after you left though that's all I know. Then year, she just changed. No body really knows what happened to her. We just all know she isn't the same. Anyways, Syaoron come to school with me today, I'm sure so many people would love to see you like Eriol for one!" "Sure Tomoyo, I'm sure Eriol can tell me something bout Sakura. Hey maybe she'll be there," Syaoron muttered and got in the car to go to Tomoeda High School.  
  
* * * Sakura * *  
  
She had been sitting in her room for sometime, holding her legs to her chest and rocking back and forth back and forth. * Funny to imagine, 3 years ago, I visualized this day. I thought when he returned, I would jump all over him, give him those kisses Tomoyo and Eriol have so constantly. But instead, I close the door on him, pretending I haven't a clue who he was. I wish I could be innocent, just a little taste of that would be nice* She held onto her heart pendant, knowing from here on out things are going to be different, and it terrified her. She wouldn't be going to school today, she knew who was there.  
  
* * * Tomeoda High * * *  
  
"SYAORON!" Everyone screamed and yelled, remembering him from Tomoeda Elementary. "HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!? IT HAS BEEN SO LONNG!!"  
  
Syaoron looked at everyone dazed, he couldn't believe all these people still remembered him. Quickly, Tomoyo dragged him out of the crowd to an empty classroom. Eriol smiled at Syaoron. "Good to see you back," Eriol teased. "Good to see you too," Syaoron replied glaring. Then they both broke into laughter.  
  
Tomoyo ran up to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Luckily this time, it didn't get to a point where Syaoron would be throwing up all over the floor. When they broke apart, Syaoron was full of questions for Eriol.  
  
"Tell me, what do you know about Sakura," Syaoron asked Eriol. He had hoped that he would know more than Tomoyo did.  
  
"I don't know much more about Sakura, but I did happen to see her a month after you left," he replied. "She was walking with some people, I didn't know who, they all looked like they came straight out of the grave. They were around their 20's too. I tried to follow her, but it was too hard."  
  
"You think that has something to do with her change?" Syaoron asked eagerly.  
  
"Maybe, but no one knows until Sakura speaks for herself," Eriol sighed regretfully, knowing he did not help Syaoron.  
  
"Anyways, Syaoron where are you going to be staying," Tomoyo broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I haven't figured that out, I don't think I have anywhere to stay," Syaoron said grimly.  
  
"Stay with me, the house is big anyways and my parents won't mind," Eriol replied.  
  
"Thanks Eriol," he sighed. It nearly time to be in class. He would have to register for school soon.  
  
Throughout the whole day Syaoron couldn't stop thinking about Sakura.  
  
* * * Sakura * * *  
  
Things were bad for Sakura as well. Her own demons were beginning to kill her, and only she knows what happened. Throughout the whole day, she made a PRO and CON list for Syaoron, and debated with herself whether she should let Syaoron into her life.  
  
She finally figured out, she would not let him hurt her anymore. Sakura was sick of getting hurt, and she knew love would become pain. * I would rather get hurt by any other man than that bastard Syaoron Li * Even though it hurt her to think it, she knew it was for the better. Tears came flowing down her cheek, looking at the mirror, she saw herself crying. * Why cant I be the old me again? *  
  
Later, Sakura was about to eat her instant noodles. She heard a clash; someone had broken into her house. They were in her room. * Oh, that fuckers gonna hate the day they messed with me * She quickly grabbed the bat, and slowly went to her room.  
  
The door opened, and she hit the man on instinct. She had hit Syaoron.  
  
" OH MY GOD, WUT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU FREAK!!" she screamed.  
  
Syaoron was on the floor, she had hit him pretty hard. But he could take it, he took a minute to reply. "Well, saying that you probably wouldn't have let me in if I didn't climb through the window. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO SWING A BAT AT ME?!" Syaoron coughed out.  
  
"Well, how am I supposed to know that you were going to climb through my window?!" Sakura felt bad, but she knew she could get too close.  
  
"I just wanted to see you again, I'm so sorry I didn't return sooner, but yano bitch ass parents," Syaoron said finally the pain was going away.  
  
Sakura felt a pang in her heart, she couldn't figure if it was a good or bad thing. Finally she said, "Yea I know tell me about it." The next thing Sakura felt were arms closing around her, she didn't struggle. She hasn't had a hug for so long, it felt so right. Sakura wanted to feel so much more, but she had to stop.  
  
"Syaoron, you cannot be here," Sakura stammered. "Please leave now."  
  
"Why Sakura, I came back for you," he whispered in her ear, holding her. "I love you... I always have."  
  
Sakura could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and she looked him straight in his eyes. Before she could say anything, Syaoron kissed her innocently, when they broke away, she wanted more. Sakura had kissed him back, making sure it wasn't innocent at all. Their tongues intertwined and teased one another it felt so good, so right.  
  
In the back of Sakura's head, she knew she had made a mistake. She knew, she just opened the doors to hell.  
  
A/N: Once again sorry if this is confusing! Review again please! And when I say E+T, I really just mean a little. This story is mostly S+S and a LITTLE E+T.. Sorry to dissapoint those E+T fans out there! /b 


	3. After The Kiss

A/N: Hello I am BACK!! Mwahhaa continuing shall we?  
  
Warning: E+T lemon, to make you E+T fans happy. for the rest its pretty much S+S this chap is going to be longer =] ENJOY!  
  
First a lil thank yooHS to everyone who reviewed and to MYA who reviewed twice =) thnx!  
  
*-* thoughts "-" talking  
  
and I forgot to mention in the other chps. I don't own CCS although I wish I did cuz id b rich but I don't. this goes for all my chps.  
  
Changes  
  
"After the Kiss"  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
I dreamed of this day, the day that Syaoron would return to me, and he would save me from this hellhole and all the crap with it. After I kissed him, I knew it would not happen. I drove my father and Touya to the brink of madness. how? I have no idea  
  
Syaoron sat down holding me on the couch for a while. His amber eyes pleaded for a reason for my changes  
  
"Sakura, you sure have changed quite a bit from when we were 11," Syaoron muttered while rubbing my arm. "What happened after I left? Why the change?"  
  
"Syaoron, everyone makes mistakes yano?" I replied dryly and coldly. I didn't know what to say, I know I didn't want anyone in my life. I've been hurt too many times. Syaoron has been the most important person in my life, and I wasn't about to let him hurt me too.  
  
Soon after hours of talking, mostly me avoiding his questions, he gave me a kiss goodbye. I sat holding myself. I didn't know what I did, or why I did it. How could I let him kiss me?  
  
~Syaoron's POV~  
  
That walk home, I kept thinking of one. no two things, all involving Sakura. First was the fact that I actually got a kiss from her. Now that was amazing. Even though she hit me pretty hard with that bat, the kiss took my breath away. The second was that she avoided all my questions for her changing. She just kept rambling on and on about mistakes. What mistakes could she had made in her life to change her into THAT?! A goth? I truly wonder what happened to her sweet innocent self.  
  
~Tomoyo and Eriol~  
  
"Ohohohohoho," Tomoyo's very strange laughter rang in Eriol's room. They had just had a major lip-lock session. Tomoyo was taking a breather as Eriol tickled her neck with his kisses.  
  
"Oh Eriol," Tomoyo moaned. "How do you think Sakura is doing with Syaoron? I don't believe you told him to go through her window!"  
  
Eriol stopped kissing her and started her in her beautiful amethyst eyes. "Sakura couldn't have done too much to Syaoron. And if I know him, he probably has her in bed right now."  
  
"You're so naughty Eriol!" Tomoyo laughed. "By the way, since we have the house to ourselves, and Syaoron might not be home for the whole night."  
  
Eriol understood right where Tomoyo was going, and began to kiss her sweetly placing butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders. He had Tomoyo's shirt off when Syaoron came busting through the door.  
  
"SYAORON?!" Tomoyo screamed grabbing the blanket to cover her body. "HAVE YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?!"  
  
"AHH" Syaoron shut his eyes quickly. "Well, how should I have known that you and Eriol were about to fuck anyways?!"  
  
After Tomoyo had her shirt safely back on she started asking Syaoron all these questions. "So did you and Sakura do anything?" Tomoyo asked with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Well first, bad idea to go through her window, she knocked me with a bat," Syaoron muttered as Eriol and Tomoyo started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Eriol said holding his sides from collapsing. "She hit you with a bat?! WHERE?!?!"  
  
"Hahaha," Syaoron replied sarcastically at the two. "She hit my stomach and not any lower, so don't get ideas! I can still have children. WELL ANYWAYS, we kissed, and talked. She avoided all my questions."  
  
"All of them?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief.  
  
"All," Syaoron sighed running his hand through his hair. "I don't believe that girl whats up with her?!"  
  
"No one knows," Eriol said sadly.  
  
"Yano, whenever Sakura's ready to tell us, she will," Tomoyo muttered. "Anyways, Eriol I gotta go. Someone ruined our fun, I promise my house will be much more private." Tomoyo winked and kissed him goodbye.  
  
"Dude Eriol, next time if your bout to fuck a girl, leave a sock on the door or something," Syaoron teased. "I mean, I myself would have locked it!"  
  
"Yano what, shut the fuck up," Eriol hit him with a pillow. "At least I was bout to get some, and I didn't get wacked with a bat."  
  
"Hahahah," Syaoron laughed sarcastically. "Something bout Sakura just doesn't seem right, and what is up with that heart thing she wears on her neck?"  
  
"She wore it after she turned into that thing we know as today Sakura," Eriol said. "It must go with all the black."  
  
"Naw, there must be more to it," Syaoron said thinking about that heart and what it could mean. "Anyways, school tomorrow, I should call my mom soon."  
  
"Yea, wouldn't want to see her upset," Eriol teased. "Night Syaoron."  
  
"Night."  
  
Syaoron couldn't sleep that night, thinking bout what Sakura is now.  
  
* * * * Meanwhile at Sakura's * * *  
  
Sakura just as well could not fall asleep. She still felt the kiss on her lips, and the way he held her.  
  
*I can't let my defenses down now. I've been through too much, I finally learned how to stop crying every night. Why did he have to come back now? Right when I figured out how I'm supposed to be he comes back! Fucking bastard! He has the worst fucking timing. I have to think what I should do yesterday. With my luck he probably sits behind me in most of my classes. I know, I'll avoid him, and if he gets close I'll run away. I'll spend the rest of the day at Naomi's house. He won't find me, and I wont see him. Perfect.*  
  
She still couldn't sleep after her plan was set, it didn't seem right. It didn't feel right. not a bit..  
  
* * * Next morning at Sakura's * * *  
  
She was getting ready her perfectly forged note. She had been forging all her parent signatures from day one, so they don't know she was on her own. Sakura didn't get a bit of sleep last night, and she was still wide-awake. She already called Naomi to tell her that she was going over to her house after school. Her next hours would be completely pretending Syaoron was not there.  
  
*No problem this is going to be easy* she thought as she walked off to school.  
  
* * * At School * * *  
  
Sakura was right; Syaoron did sit behind her in five of her six classes. It was freaky, it was exactly like elementary school. Except, she welcomed him sitting behind her, Sakura wanted nothing to do with him. Through every class, she acted as if no one sat behind her. She didn't talk to anyone, and didn't turn around to glance at him.  
  
*Why is she ignoring me?* Syaoron thought frustrated. *After that kiss we shared, I thought she would be more open towards me. Instead she's more distant, and its starting to drive me insane!!!!*  
  
Sakura felt his every glance, his every feeling. She didn't feel to good herself. In the middle of the night, she thought this was the best way now she wasn't so sure. She felt like shit every time he was around her. Every time she reminded herself it was for the better. for the better.  
  
* * ~Tomoyo and Eriol~ * * "Look at those two, agh she makes me so mad sometimes!" Tomoyo sighed frustrated. "Why the fuck won't she let him around her? And why is she being such a bitch? I swear, she isn't the girl we all knew. What happened?!"  
  
"I can't read minds, even though I wish I could," Eriol said trying to comfort Tomoyo. "Whatever happened, it must have been dramatic. She doesn't even let us come over anymore. What the fuck is up with that?"  
  
"It just makes me so ANGRY!!!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"Don't worry then my little angel, I know how to make you happy," Eriol smiled slyly and winked. He grabbed her and ran off into an empty, dark classroom.  
  
"Eriol, AT SCHOOL?!" she giggled with pleasure.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm giving you a sample of what is to come at your house this weekend," he winked.  
  
Slowly, he placed little butterfly kisses on her neck, shoulders, and near her breast. Eriol loved the shirt she was wearing, it was a low V-cut tank top, with a short skirt. He had protection in his wallet, and slipped it on, as Tomoyo broke into flirty giggles. Tomoyo unzipped his pants as Eriol took off her underwear.  
  
"Sexy Tomoyo, black laced, what were u planning for this?" Eriol teased before bringing her closer of a lingering kiss.  
  
He then slowly slipped himself into her. Looking at Tomoyo, she felt so alive. I mean, how many girls can honestly say they were fucking in a classroom?!  
  
When Eriol felt she was ready, he moved in and out of her. First slowly. Tomoyo moaned softly begging for more..  
  
"Oh Eriol," She moaned. "More please, don't stop!"  
  
He did as she pleased leaving sweet little kisses on her neck. Tomoyo tried to control the excitement. Finally, they were at their peak, and a burst of explosion and warmness filled the two.  
  
"Now doesn't that make you feel better?" Eriol asked Tomoyo laughingly.  
  
"Oh definitely," Tomoyo giggled. "I am one of those lucky girls that can say they fucked on their history teacher's table."  
  
They both broke into laughter and walked out looking casual.  
  
* * * After School * * *  
  
Sakura ran off right when the bell hit 2:50. She ran to find Naomi, and went straight to her house. Naomi was quite an interesting girl. Don't be fooled by her name. She was another gothic girl. Wore dark makeup, and probably knew the most about Sakura. She didn't need to know why Sakura was at her house.  
  
"So, looks like your life is in a shithole again eh Kinomoto? Naomi asked curiously. "Looks like you need some shit to get you feeling better."  
  
Naomi took a hit off her bong. "Want some? It'll make the next couple hours seem so peaceful."  
  
"Naw," Sakura regretfully declined. "Not today."  
  
"Aiite, well, if you change your mind, I have a dub left," Naomi laughed. She was already getting fucked up. After she was, she stopped talking, and eventually Sakura felt it was safe to go home.  
  
Syaoron didn't feel good today at all. He thought after the kiss, Sakura might become his girl, and they start doing shit that Eriol and Tomoyo were doing. He heard some weird noises outside History as he walked passed it, of course who would want to know what they were doing? He felt like shit, pure shit. Sakura didn't even notice he was alive. He imagined better. Syaoron still hadn't called his mother yet. Didn't feel it was the right time. Didn't want to have her thought put into this before his business was taken care of.  
  
*Ugh, that gurl makes me feel so bad. I wonder what in her life fucked her up this way? Well, I'm going to find out, she's going to find me on her doorstep whether she liked it or not.*  
  
* * * At Sakura's House * * *  
  
The first thing Sakura saw was a brown-haired guy sitting on the steps to her house. He looked very depressed, and Sakura knew why. This time, she wouldn't let her defenses down.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here Syaoron?" She asked coldly. "Wasn't that bat enough to teach you what its like to come here unwelcomed?"  
  
"Sorry, but I love you too much to let you be a fucken bitch to me," Syaoron replied bitterly. "What the fuck have you been doing? You smell like fucken weed! Is that whats fucking you up Kinomoto?"  
  
"Shuttup Syaoron!" She snapped back. "You fucken left me when I was 12, and stopped writing a year later. Don't gimmie any crap when you can't even stay to help out your friends, or your LOVE."  
  
Syaoron was obviously hurt by her last comment. "I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T MY CHOICE TO LEAVE!" Syaoron fought back frustrated. "Do you think I wanted to leave you, Tomoeda, and all my friends behind?"  
  
"I don't care if it was your choice or not," She replied calmly. "The point is you left, and this happened to me. All this fucken shit happened after you left. Now step aside and let me in my own house." Syaoron obviously wouldn't let her get to her door. He grabbed onto her shoulders. "Tell me what happened? Why is no one home?" Syaoron looked pleading into her eyes. "Tell me please I can help you." She didn't say a word and looked away. "GOD DAMMIT ANSWER ME!" he screamed and shook her.  
  
Sakura struggled and Syaoron finally let go of her. "Shit happened Syaoron," She muttered.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" he desperately wanted to know. "Why is everyone gone?"  
  
Sakura felt tears welding in her eyes. Syaoron was so sure she would give in, and closed his eyes and sighed. The next thing he felt was a sharp sting on his left cheek. She had just slapped him.  
  
"Come back Li Syaoron and I swear, you won't ever see this face again," her voice cracked as she spoke. Sakura pushed him aside and went into her house and locked the door behind her.  
  
A/N: DON'T HATE MEE!! Haha I actually like this chapter, finally found a bit of my inspiration. Now if you want to know why I put E+T Lemon in here, its to test out my lemon skills. Reminder, this Lemon wasn't made to be too graphic, it was fucking in a classroom, I wasn't going to be soo descriptive on it! Oh and also, I suck at writing them. This is the first time I wrote one. So read and review, and tell me how I could improve my Lemon skills. Mwahaha. Thnx ppl! 


	4. Tomoyo and Eriol's Plan

AN:// Did you like the last chap? Well I hope you did cuz here's four! By the way so you know this story has nothing to do with the cards so there is no guardians. BE PATIENT u'll find out in the next chapter what happened to  
her.  
  
*-* thoughts  
"-" dialogue  
  
Changes  
  
"Tomoyo and Eriol's Plan"  
  
~AFTER THE SLAP~  
  
Syaoron was just standing there. He didn't know if he was in shock, pain, or disappointment. The whole thing replayed in his head, the words she said, the slap she had given him.  
  
* * * ~flashback to the slap~  
  
Sakura felt tears welding in her eyes. Syaoron was so sure she would give in, and closed his eyes and sighed. The next thing he felt was a sharp sting on his left cheek. She had just slapped him.  
  
"Come back Li Syaoron and I swear, you won't ever see this face again," her voice cracked as she spoke. Sakura pushed him aside and went into her house and locked the door behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
~Present~  
  
*how the fuck could she do that?* he wondered sadly. *well nothing else to do now, expect go home to Eriol. Bye Sakura*  
  
He left after ten minutes of just standing there, he left. Sakura stared at him leaving from her bedroom window.  
  
After the slap, she locked the door and broke down right in front of it. She cried softly, not knowing if her decision was so great now. If she needed anything more right now was to get fucked up. But, that wouldn't be the greatest idea in the world. When she returned to her bedroom window, she sat on the bed holding herself, wondering what was to happen next. She felt even more alone than the other day/  
  
*Did I do the right thing?* she wondered. *I know Tomoyo's going to yell and scream when she hears about this, she always does. Oh well, I did the right thing, I cannot allow him to interfere with my way of life.* She looks at herself in the mirror. "Well, this is me and if they can't accept it then oh well. Not like I need them, or need anyone."  
  
She went downstairs, and looked at the pile of mail. *Hey look its another check from dad* She opened it and looked at it. *Yes, he actually gave me enough this time!* She smiled, and later tears met her eyes. Sakura ran back upstairs feeling worse than ever.  
  
* * * At Eriol's house * * *  
  
"Yes mother, I'm so very sorry but I felt I needed to come back," Syaoron said talking into the phone. "Yes I understand what I did was very childish. I understand. Ok mom, ok, ok. I will. Love you, bye"  
  
"So what she say Syaoron?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well, first she was yelling, something about how I worried her blah blah," Syaoron sighed. "Then she said she understood why I had left, that is why she is giving me two months until I go home. She will not be sending Wei, but she transferred some money to me to live in an apartment."  
  
"Wow, only two months?" Eriol asked shocked. "What about you and Sakura, that's not enough time."  
  
"She slapped me and said to stay away from her," Syaoron muttered holding back tears. *Don't want to cry in front of Eriol now.*  
  
"Oh dang, yano she doesn't like people getting close to her," Eriol sighed taking off his glasses. "Don't worry about it though, Tomoyo and I will handle it."  
  
"Normally, I would be worried because your planning something," Syaoron started. "But I'm just not in the mood, have fun cuz its not gonna work dear. Now I'm gonna lye down, this day has been so fucken gay."  
  
"Then sleep," Eriol said comfortingly. He watches Syaoron go to the room he is staying at and close the door. "I should call Tomoyo" ~On the Phone~  
  
"SHE WHAT?!?!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"She slapped -" Eriol got cut off.  
  
"I know she slapped him but why?!"  
  
"Well, he doesn't know, she just said to stay away from her."  
  
"Oh my gosh, why is she being sucha bitch to him!!"  
  
"I know, I know Tomoyo, but I have a plan"  
  
"Eriol, you know your plans suck. The last one was to change her back and she didn't talk to us for a month."  
  
"Aww my dear, that's how much faith you have in me?"  
  
"Well, its true!!"  
  
"This one will work because it's SIMPLE. Simple plans never go wrong."  
  
"Alright, because I love you, tell me what we doing."  
  
"We're gonna lock them up in a room, one of my rooms because I have a mansion. We are gonna keep them there until Sakura opens."  
  
"Well, that sounds simple. But what if she doesn't open."  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura will open up, I know she will."  
  
"Alright, I can take care of Sakura coming to your house. That part will be easy"  
  
"Yea and Syaoron will be even easier."  
  
"So lets start this, I'm going to call Sakura and start yelling. After all she expect it."  
  
"Alright my love, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok, by the way what day are we going to do this by?"  
  
"Tomorrow, it's Saturday so its perfect."  
  
"Ok I love you! Bye!"  
  
With that the phone clicked. *Shit this is too easy* Eriol thought.  
  
~Sakura and Tomoyo's phone Conversation~  
  
"OH MY GOD SAKURA HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Tomoyo screamed convincingly.  
  
"Well, I don't know! I just did!" Sakura sighed expectantly.  
  
"BUT U WAITED FOR HIM FOR SO LONG. REMEMBER WHEN WE WERE 12!! U KEPT GOING ON AND ON ABOUT HOW HE IS GOING TO COME BACK AND YOU GUYS WOULD LIVE HAPPILY! YOU WERE SO SURE!!"  
  
"I know Tomoyo, I know, but stuff happens."  
  
"Sakura, he's back don't let him get away."  
  
"I don't have a choice in the matter Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh well, I know very well that I cant force you anymore. On the other hand I have a little problem Sakura can you help me?"  
  
"Sure Tomoyo, but remember I don't try on your clothes anymore."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, its not about that its something else involving Eriol."  
  
"Hoeee?"  
  
"Yea, well anyways so Eriol always wants me to fuck him now."  
  
"Haha, but Tomoyo you already fuck him like all the time."  
  
"Well, I don't want to anymore, don't tell him I said this but he ain't that great."  
  
"Haha, ok so how can I help?"  
  
"Just come with me to his house tomorrow, if you're there, he won't try anything."  
  
"Alright, you got me, I'll go. But don't do anything mushy or I'm gone and you're gonna get fucked if I leave."  
  
"Haha! THANK YOU SO MUCH SAKURA!!"  
  
"I gotta go now, see ya tomorrow Tomoyo!"  
  
"Bye!" She hung up after. *shit that's too easy* she thought. ~Eriol and Syaoron the next morning~  
  
"So Syaoron, do you know where you gonna stay for the next two months?" Eriol asked him.  
  
"Yea, I'm gonna stay at my old apartment. It's room enough for me and then some. And its already furnished so that's cool. I called them when I went into our room yesterday. I couldn't sleep, yea."  
  
"Ok yea, but don't live there for tonight. Tomoyo's coming over and I don't want to be alone," Eriol said.  
  
"Why, the last time you guys almost killed me for walking in!" Syaoron laughed.  
  
"Well, don't tell her but she ain't that great, and I don't want to sleep with her. All you have to do is stay in that room until I say so. And if it sounds like she is going OO PLEASE ERIOL, just come out and watch T.V. Simple as that." Eriol pleaded.  
  
"Alright Eriol, I will," Syaoron gave in.  
  
"Ok, she'll be here at around 12," Eriol said.  
  
"Ok, its only 10 anyways, lets go check out my old apartment," Syaoron suggested.  
  
"Alright," Eriol agreed.  
  
And they were off to see his old place, with all his old stuff.  
  
~Tomoyo and Sakura at Tomoyo's House~  
  
"C'mon Sakura, just a little more lively makeup," Tomoyo begged. "You look so gothy."  
  
"Hey, I've looked like this for years!" Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
"Well yea whatever, then I'm going to get ready, you just stay here," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ok Tomoyo, but do you have any food!?" She shouted to Tomoyo who was in her room.  
  
"Yeah, go help yourself!" Tomoyo replied. *This is going to be fun* She called Eriol's cell phone.  
  
"Hey Eriol, Sakura's here where are you?" she asked.  
  
"Syaoron is staying at his old apartment, I'm checking it out with him," Eriol replied.  
  
"Looks like Sakura and Syaoron will have a place to play when they get together, it looks pretty big," Eriol said teasingly.  
  
"Ok, so the plan is set, I gotta go bye!"  
  
Tomoyo hung up and continued working on her makeup. *this is going to work, and they can live together in peace and I will get my old Sakura back* She thought smiling.  
  
~Tomoyo and Sakura at the door step of Eriol's house~  
  
"Ok Sakura, thanks for doing this for me," Tomoyo gratefully thanked her.  
  
On the other side of the door. "Ok, Syaoron, she's here. So just stay in this room ok?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Alright, go back to your girlfriend now will you!" Syaoron said irritated. Eriol left to answer the door, and Syaoron closed the door. *This room isn't too bad, there's a T.V. and a bathroom, and a little fridge.*  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Eriol greeted loudly. "Oh, hello Sakura." Eriol greeted her quietly.  
  
They stepped into his living room. Once again, Tomoyo and Eriol started to kiss, and his hand started to travel up her shirt.  
  
"Ahem" Sakura cleared her throat.  
  
"Sakura if you are uncomfortable, we are just kissing. Go into the room right across from Eriol's," Tomoyo said annoyed.  
  
*You invited me so you guys wont fuck* "Ok, can you show me Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course right this way," Eriol replied eagerly.  
  
They walked forward, Tomoyo also following. He opened the door and pushed her in, locking the door behind her. Sakura recovered from the shove. She looked up around the room, and Syaoron came out of the bathroom. Sakura and Syaoron stared at each other. Tomoyo and Eriol waited for the scream.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK SYAORON?!?!?!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. "TOMOYO, ERIOL LET ME OUTTA THIS FUCKEN ROOM!"  
  
"SHUT UP" screamed Syaoron. "Your so fucken loud."  
  
"Let me out right now Tomoyo!" Sakura once again said.  
  
"No, Sakura time to grow up, face your fears, we ain't letting you out till you tell him what is up with you. BYE!" Tomoyo said frustrated.  
  
"Arghh" Sakura screamed with frustration!!  
  
"Yano Sakura, the bathroom doesn't have a lock, so you can't lock yourself in there. So since we ain't getting out you might as well tell me," He said smirking.  
  
"Oh shuttup Syaoron, this isn't cool," she replied fustrated. "There must be a way to get out."  
  
"Nope none, the windows are glued," he started laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing about," Sakura glared at him.  
  
"Well its funny how well Eriol planned this out, and plus I don't care because I love you," Syaoron replied smugly. "It's a win-win for both of us, your just to dense to know it."  
  
"Syaoron shuttup!" Sakura took a lamp and broke it on the floor. She was so fustrated! She pounded the door, and started crying.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoron jumped off the bed and went to her side.  
  
"Stay away from me SYAORON LI!" she choked out. She continued pounding on the door.  
  
"Eriol, you sure they'll be ok?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure my love, this may hurt her now but it'll help her," Eriol comforted. "C'mon lets get outta here."  
  
Sakura was still pounding on the door, and on the floor. Eventually she stopped, and Syaoron wrapped his arm around her. At first she was struggling but eventually she gave in.  
  
"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked tearfully.  
  
"Because, I told you, I love you Sakura," Syaoron said smiling.  
  
After he said that, she started crying more.  
  
"Why do you push me away?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Be-be cause, I-I don-t want to ge-t hurt," Sakura cried out.  
  
He carried her back on the bed, and sat on the chair across from it. Syaoron stared at her crying, feeling helpless himself.  
  
AN:// heheh yess ok that's the end of this chapter 


	5. Sakura's Story

AN:// wow alotta ppl liked that chapter!! LOL! Ok I didn't imagine I'd get past 10, oh well im getting lazy so forgive me if these updates are slower.  
*thoughts*  
"Dialogue"  
  
Sakura's Story  
  
Sakura's eyes were puffy red, and her mascara had well smeared off. On the bright side she stopped crying, and glared at Syaoron.  
  
"IT WAS YOUR STUPID IDEA HUH SYAORON, PUTTING ME IN THIS-THIS ROOM! WITH YOU ITS WHAT YOU WANTED RIGHT RIGHT?!?!?" She screamed in frustration.  
  
"Look, all I want out of this is an explanation for that," he said pointing to her clothes and her necklace. "Plus if I'm lucky I might even convince you how much I love you."  
  
"Love is gay Syaoron, now if you will excuse me I need to wash my face," she spat at him.  
  
"This is going to be a long, long, couple of days," he muttered to himself running his hand through his hair.  
  
Throughout that whole day, she ignored him. There was a T.V. and Sakura didn't even look at him once. She just flipped the channels, and Syaoron flipped through the magazines. The second day was exactly like this too.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were listening right outside their door. "Oh Eriol, this doesn't look to good, it has been two days and they still won't see each other eye to eye," Tomoyo said disappointed. "Maybe we should let them out before Sakura kills us both!"  
  
"No no my dear, don't worry, everything's going to be ok, trust me," Eriol reassured her and hugged her.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura had just woke up when she heard Tomoyo talking. She saw Syaoron still asleep, and getting even more pissed off she went into the bathroom and washed her face to release anger.  
  
*I will KILL Tomoyo when she lets me out* Sakura thought to herself. *SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHY I DON'T TELL ANYONE DOES SHE?!??! THEN AGAIN.I don't understand why I am like this myself.*  
  
She stared at her reflection in the mirror. *Do I even know myself anymore?*  
  
She finally came out of the bathroom, and Syaoron was starring at her face. Her eyes were finally normal, and there was no makeup on her face. Perfect, just what he wanted.  
  
"You look beautiful like that yano Sakura," he blushed as he said those words. "When we were little, I knew you were going to make me change myself. You know you did, you made me smile more, talk more, be more fun. Now look at you, you're like an old me, well a scarier girl version of the old me. What happened?" He moved closer to her, she didn't back away.  
  
*Oh god, he's so nice to me, maybe...maybe... it wouldn't hurt to let him in. I mean, god I don't know what to do!! I love him, he loves me, he's hot, he's sweet he's trustworthy. Oh god what do I do?!* "I said people make mistakes you know Syaoron," she replied in a calmly matter. He moved his hand to her face, to her cheek and brought her in for an embrace. "Syaoron, just because we are stuck in a room together, it doesn't mean that you get to touch me."  
  
"Oh, of course I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "I-I thought we were yano- --" She cut him off by kissing him on the cheek. She saw the shocked expression on his face and started to giggle.  
  
"You know, you were always cute when you started turning red," she laughed. He blushed even more at her words. "Hey Syaoron, do you still have that little charm I gave you?"  
  
"Yeah," he dug into his pockets, and on his wallet was a little teddy bear connected a chain. "Yeah, I also have that picture you gave me with it." Syaoron opened his wallet and took out a picture of little Sakura with a note scribbled DON'T FORGET ME in the back of it. He saw the expression on her face, and handed it to her.  
  
Sakura stared at it in disbelief, he had actually kept the picture, and the bear, all in his pocket. "I-I don't know what to say!!" she stuttered in shock. "All these years, I thought you had moved on with your new life, but here it is. You kept these things for me." She smiled her eyes growing misty. Sakura looked down at her picture, she looked so different back then.  
  
"I kept to your word," he smiled. "I didn't forget you. I didn't forget the way you use to smile and how you changed me with your attitude. I didn't forget your cheeriness, I didn't forget you at all. You, however, forgot yourself. Want to tell me now Sakura? It's alright if you don't, I'll understand."  
  
*Well, what do I do?? He is so nice, and he makes a point. I should tell him. Yes, yes, I will*"Well Syaoron, I will tell you. It all started when you left me, a month later I became more depressed because it was then that I realized I loved you." Sakura began her long story.  
  
~FLASHBACK TO TWO MONTH AFTER SYAORON LEFT~  
  
"No letters from Syaoron," Sakura said sadly to her father. "I really miss him Daddy, I really, really do. He stopped sending letters too."  
  
"Yes Sakura I understand, I understand," her father said reassuringly. "I know that it's a horrible feeling, having your best friend leave you when you are 12, but don't worry dear. You will see him again. He will write, and call don't worry give him some time."  
  
"I don't understand why you would miss that brat anyways," Touya said smirking. "Now sit down and eat you monster!"  
  
"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" she yelled and stepped on his foot smiling. "Delicious food Dad."  
  
"Thank you, and don't you worry he will send you letters and call you, just be patient," he said smiling.  
  
Sakura went to bed that day with the thought of Syaoron will be keeping in touch soon.  
  
~A FOUR MONTHS AFTER THAT~  
  
Sakura was already showing signs of depression. She started wearing black a lot more, but it wasn't her entire wardrobe. Her eyes were often swollen from crying.  
  
"Dad, he still did not send me letters or called!" She said bitterly.  
  
"Calm down, I'm sure-" Her father started but was cut off.  
  
"You know what dad I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE!" She screamed tears coming out of her eyes. " I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAYING EVERY MONTH THAT HE'S GOING TO KEEP IN TOUGH BECAUSE HES NOT!! AND I'M SICK OF CRYING, I'M SICK OF WAITING FOR THE MAILMAN TO BRING NONEXISTANT LETTERS FROM HIM! I'M SICK OF WAITING BY THE PHONE TO HEAR IT RING AND BE DISSAPOINTED WHEN IT'S NOT SYAORON'S VOICE AT THE OTHER END. I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT!"  
  
"Wait Sakura!!" He started but Sakura had already ran out the door.  
  
She was so upset, Sakura wanted to cry but she couldn't, she wouldn't. She ran around the park, there was nothing but pain and emptiness in her mind. Sakura was on the brink of madness, and there was Naomi. Naomi was in dark makeup and black clothes. She looked quite happy, and her eyes were bloodshot red. "Hey you Sakura right?" She asked in a monotone voice. "Yeah, I think I recognize you from school. What's wrong?  
  
"Just some gay stuff," Sakura replied dryly.  
  
"Well, I can fix that, come on come to my house, it's just around the corner," Naomi said.  
  
Sakura helped Naomi off the bench and followed her. She couldn't help but notice that she wasn't walking straightly. Sakura had to make sure Naomi didn't accidentally walk into incoming cars.  
  
"Naomi, are you drunk?" Sakura asked, part of her was scared of Naomi/  
  
"Hell no!" Naomi started laughing. "I'm better then being drunk! This feeling, once you get it into you is amazing. It makes you happy!"  
  
"Happy?" Sakura asked eagerly. "Shit whatever makes you happy I'm in."  
  
They walked a little further and they arrived at Naomi's house. It was deserted, messy, a delinquent's dream. The house was smoky, and her room was even worse.  
  
"Here, this is a weed joint," she said handing it to Sakura. "I light it, you smoke it until it's gone, and I want you to smoke two. It'll make you the happiest person alive."  
  
Sakura desperately wanted anything to be happy, even if it meant she was going to become a pothead she didn't care. She took one, and Naomi lighted it for her. The smoke filled her lungs and burned her throat. It didn't hurt, it made her throat dry. She took another puff. It burned a little more, and made her throat drier. She took a sip of water, and that calmed down her throat. She continued to take hits until she finished one joint. Her mind was going insane. Everything was so.alive.! She felt so good.  
  
"Alright now Sakura, take another one," Naomi said smiling.  
  
Sakura finished a second one. By then, her world had changed. She found herself laughing at nothing. Her mind was slightly hazy and she loved it!! She loved the feeling, and for once she felt that her life made sense. She no longer needed Syaoron to make her feel good. This was a great feeling.  
  
"Alright, you want some more?" Naomi asked. "Here are 5 joints for $50 it's a good deal."  
  
"Hell yea I want it," Sakura said dazed. She handed her $50 and started her walk home.  
  
Walking home was so interesting. Everything that seemed boring was suddenly interesting. Sakura couldn't quite understand why everything felt so good, but it did. Her body felt free of pain, free of everything. When she arrived home, her father was gone but Touya was there.  
  
Touya eyed Sakura who was spinning, and tripping. He took a long look at her eyes and smelled her clothes. "Monster, your on weed aren't you?!?!" he asked angrily. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!?!"  
  
"Because it feels good Touya!" Sakura laughed. "You should try it."  
  
"Sakura you idiot!" Touya tried to keep his voice down. "You know what that crap does to you?!?!"  
  
"Yeah it makes you happy!" she said drunkly.  
  
"WHATEVER SAKURA!" Touya was getting extremely irritated. "If I see you doing it again I'm telling Dad." He stormed angrily to his room.  
  
*Dang someone needs some himself* Sakura thought as she sat down on the couch. For the first time in a while, Sakura felt good.  
  
Two weeks later, she needed the rush again. Depression was getting to her. Plus Touya wasn't home it was the perfect opportunity. She wanted the experience again. So Sakura once again got high. She didn't notice Touya had come back. He smelt the smoke and barged into Sakura's room.  
  
"SAKURA!" Touya screamed. "YOU FUCKEN MORON!"  
  
"SHUTTUP TOUYA!" Sakura mumbled. "You have no idea what I go through"  
  
"YOUR JUST BEING STUPID SAKURA!" Touya yelled. "YOU DON'T NEED THAT STUPID CHINESE BRAT! YOU DON'T NEED WEED TO MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD!"  
  
"You wouldn't know, you've never been shot down like this Mr. Egotistical jackass," Sakura screamed back.  
  
"You know what Sakura, I'll give you a choice its either the weed, or I'm going to go move in with Yukito," Touya threatened.  
  
"Well, I choose the weed, the weed doesn't bitch at me!" Sakura said smirking.  
  
"Alright Sakura, you chose, bye!" Touya slammed the door furiously. The next day he was gone, but Sakura didn't care. Touya did tell her father about it when he asked why he was leaving. Sakura's dad didn't even look at her for a month. He didn't even talk to her. He was so ashamed. One morning she woke up and found a note:  
  
Dear Sakura  
  
I've been offered a job in Korea, and I chose to take it. I will send you money, also I don't think I will be returning so good luck on your own.  
  
Sincerely, Your loving dad  
  
~~~ BACK TO THE PRESENT~~~  
  
".ever since then, he sends checks with bogus return addresses. It's barely enough though, but I manage. I stopped smoking after he left because I saw how it tore my family apart. I regret making that decision, but there are just some things you have to learn the hard way. I can't even find Touya or Yukito anymore. I bet they got married without me. So later I started hanging at Naomi's house more, and her friends introduced me to the goth crap. My entire closet became black. The only thing I wear to remind me of myself is this heart," Sakura cried. "I know it was stupid, and I chased away my whole family. God how could I be so stupid?!"  
  
Syaoron was just sitting there in shock. He didn't know what to do. All this stuff started because he stopped writing letters. "I'm so sorry, but my mom made me stop writing," he apologized. "She said it took my concentration off what was important. Forgive me."  
  
"As long as you forgive me," Sakura laughed through her tears. She brought him in for an embrace. "God I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too my dear," Syaoron smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she smiled. Their faces became closer, and closer. Their lips met and she wished it would never end. Slowly he picked her up onto the bed, and continued his kisses.  
  
AN:// HEY ITS NOT DONE YET!! HEHEH OK so next one will OBVIOUSLY have lemon in it.. BTW anyone want to help me write it? I will give total credit to them! Email me if your interested starrchyck@yahoo.com till then BYE! 


	6. Sweet Love

AN:// Mm nervous in writing this chap.. its completely LEMON so its probably gonna be crappy.. THANK YOU GUYS for the reviews they were great ^^! Be sure to check out my new story The Girl Right in Front of You! ITS  
GONNA BE GOOD TOO!! LOL ok now lets not diddle daddle.  
  
"talking"  
*thinking*  
  
CHANGES  
  
Sweet Love  
  
The kisses continued right onto the bed. Sakura's heart was racing, she couldn't believe it was really happening. The lust began to take over, she twisted her tongue in his mouth. Syaoron wasn't being very gentle any longer. He too could not believe this was happening. It was only something he had dreamt about, Syaoron never thought it would really come true. He kissed her hungrily, with passion. Reluctantly, Syaoron pulled away.  
  
"Are you sure your ready for this?" He asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yes," Sakura's voice cracked. "I love you, I want you to be my first."  
  
He smiled and returned to kissing her. He moved lower, and took off her black tank top. Moving lower, he kissed between her breasts and around her navel. Sakura giggled at his kisses, they tickled her so much. He pulled away for a second smiling, when he felt hands moving upwards toward his chest, he realized Sakura was taking off his shirt.  
  
Sakura gaped at his well-toned body. It was perfectly, and evenly tanned. "God your sexy!" She giggled with pure enjoyment.  
  
"Only for you my love," Syaoron laughed and continued kissing her neck. He ventured lower, and finally removed her bra.  
  
He sucked playfully on her right nipple. He rubbed the other breast with his left hand. Syaoron was glad to hear her moans, he decided he enjoyed them. Sakura herself was absolutely in paradise. This was a great feeling, and it felt even better for her because it was with the man she loved.  
  
Syaoron was getting so excited. He was starting to get nervous because this was his first time too. But when he saw Sakura looking so sexy, his fears disappeared and only one thought came into his mind, *TEASE HER, make her first rememberable, this was going to be fun*  
  
As he kissed her, he slowly removed her pants. Leaving her only in underwear. She giggled as he kissed her bellybutton, and removed her panties as well. Syaoron took one look at a naked Sakura. He thought she was the most beautiful thing on earth. It made him hungrier for her, as he gently made his way to her clit. He kissed around it and eventually he just stopped.  
  
"SYAORON!" Sakura whined. "Don't stop there! I don't want you too"  
  
"Be patient my dear," he said cunningly.  
  
He saw the look in her eyes, smiled and continued on. He moved his tongue around her area. Bringing more pleasure to Sakura. She felt all his moves, and she was loving it. All she wanted to do now, was to teach him to tease with her. It wasn't fair, it was her turn for the game.  
  
"MY TURN," she said playfully, as she twisted it around, and suddenly she was on top of Syaoron.  
  
"My dear," he said teasingly. "You know what your doing?"  
  
"No, but we'll find out." She smirked.  
  
Since Syaoron was still only in his pants, she would work that to her advantage. She started by kissing his chest, and his belly button. He placed one kiss right above his waist, and stopped right there. Syaoron was loving it, but he didn't want her to stop. He gave her a pleading look, and noticed she continued on. She ran her hand up his leg, to his inner thigh, and stopped right in the middle. She smiled, and started rubbing on the outside of the cloth in even, slow, movements. Syaoron couldn't stand the touch, he wanted to rip off his pants and let her continue. But as soon as he reached down for his belt, Sakura stopped his hand, and sucked playfully on one finger. She then pressed her clit right on top of his manhood.  
  
"I'll teach you to tease me Syaoron," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Sakura continued to rub the fabric over his manhood. She noticed he was getting hard, and she smiled. Slowly, to Syaoron's happiness, she undid the belt, and slid off his pants. Sakura continued to rub him, and she bent down and kissed his neck, moving lower, and lower, and lower. She finally removed his boxers, his manhood sprung up. She brought it into her mouth, and sucked gently. Her mouth moving up and down slowly.  
  
"Ahh, Sakura," he groaned. "I can't stand much more!"  
  
Sakura continued to move her mouth, but sucking harder. She slowly moved her mouth to the tip, and placed a kiss there. Syaoron was just about to burst, he couldn't stand it! And he managed to be back on top.  
  
Sakura just giggled, she knew what he was thinking. *He's going to get me back for that one*  
  
"This may hurt," he warned her. "So tell me, if you are ready or not."  
  
"I've been ready, and waiting," Sakura said sternly.  
  
He took his finger to her clit, and put one in slowly. He watched the expression change on Sakura's face. He noticed the shocked expression, and waited for it to disappear before he started moving his finger. When it did, he continued to move. Pumping it slowly at first. He added another more fingers, and pumped it faster and harder.  
  
"Ooohhh my god Syaoron," Sakura moaned with delight.  
  
He liked the sound, he liked the way she moaned his name. Finally, he brought his manhood next to her clit.  
  
"This will hurt," he warned. "I love you, and I never want to hurt you."  
  
"Just go!" She pleaded. "I need this!"  
  
Sakura felt like she was on fire, her body was burning. She felt where his manhood was, and was waiting. Finally, he slowly moved it into her. Sakura felt the pain, her eyes grew wide. It did hurt, she wanted nothing more then to pull it out right now, and stop. But something told her not to, something told her it would get better. A small tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. Syaoron kissed it away. He felt her loosen up, and slowly proceeded. It was a slow pace to start off, as he moved in and out of her. Sakura matched the pace with her hips, and she began to feel the rush, the heat, the lust, the hunger.  
  
"Syaoron, god this feels so GOOD!" she gasped with delight. "More, please, I need more. Harder, faster, O GOD!"  
  
He did everything he asked, feeling the rush himself. He gasped as he moved the pace faster and harder. His wanting made it worse, and he felt at any second he would explode. Sakura as well, was also feeling it. She was reaching her climax, and she breathed harder.  
  
"SYAORON!" She moaned his name.  
  
Her moans were getting louder, everything felt on fire. Syaoron kissed her once more to silence her moans. He moved his pace even faster, Sakura was already on the edge. Finally, he gave one last thrust, and Sakura broke into a load moan, and Syaoron too had given in.  
  
He slowly pulled himself out of her, and brought her close to his side.  
  
"I love you my sweet Sakura," he said breathlessly.  
  
"I love you too Syaoron," she said panting, and kissing him once more.  
  
They pulled each other closer, and he kissed her forehead. He watched as she fell asleep. Sakura was smiling in her sleep, she looked so peaceful, like an angel. But something was upsetting Syaoron as he was looking at her. A frown replaced his smile as he was watching her. Even though he had just made love to the one person he truly cared about, he wasn't exactly happy. Only one thought was ringing through his mind. TWO MONTHS..  
  
AN:// LOL well that concludes that chapter.. where do you think your going?!?! The story's not over yet!! Well R&R and I know this isn't a great Lemon. Don't need to tell me that. Okay LOVE YOU ALL! 


	7. The Old Sakura

AN:// I LOVE YOU ALL LOL! LEMON WAS CRAPPY LOL ok so we continue. THANK YOU  
FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM!  
  
"TALKING"  
*THINKING*  
  
The Old Sakura  
  
Sakura awoke the next morning feeling perfectly happy. Syaoron's arms were around her, holding her tight. Exactly the way its supposed to be. Sakura, for a change, felt alive again. She felt the way she used to be when she was 12, innocent, and happy. She finally got the man of her dreams, the one who would rescue her away from her living hell...or so she thought....  
  
Syaoron woke up feeling Sakura's movements around him. She seemed so different than when he first saw her. Like she was truly an angel, it hurt him that he would break her heart all over again. He tried to block that thought out of his mind, and looked at Sakura smiling. For the next two months, he would make sure she was the happiest girl in the world.  
  
"Hey sleepy head," Sakura said kissing his cheek. "Haha, the other night was definitely fun now wasn't it?"  
  
"Yup," he replied happily kissing her forehead. "Now that we have done what Tomoyo and Eriol have wanted, I say we get out of this room!"  
  
"Haha, that's a great idea!" Sakura replied cheerfully. "Here, I'll get us out."  
  
"Tomoyo!!" Sakura shouted. "Eriol!! You can let us out now!! I love Syaoron Li more than anything in this world!"  
  
"What Sakura?" Eriol's voice came through the walls, barely audible.  
  
"I SAID I LOVE SYAORON LI MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"AND I LOVE SAKURA KINOMOYO MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!" Syaoron screamed as well.  
  
The door clicked and Eriol and Tomoyo's head popped into the room.  
  
"I knew you'd guys come around," Eriol said smiling.  
  
"It's just so CUTE!!!" Tomoyo's eyes lit up. "Since I know you, I brought some normal clothes, and some normal makeup. If you want to change of course! And lets go to the mall today to buy you a ton of new stuff!" She said the last line so fast Sakura could only smile and nod her head.  
  
"Now, we'll leave so you can get some clothes on you!" Tomoyo said still cheerfully, dragging Eriol behind her.  
  
"They are quite something aren't they?" Sakura said still smiling.  
  
"Yea, but they do have a reason to be happy," Syaoron smirked.  
  
"Whaa-" Sakura was cut off by Syaoron's kiss. It was an innocent, lingering kiss that sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Now lets get dressed huh?" He said by ending the kiss.  
  
"Oh you evil-" Sakura laughed and threw a pillow at him.  
  
Then she looked at the clothes Tomoyo had given her. It was a light pink halter and a white skirt. It was very not black, and very different from what she usually wore. She changed into those clothes, and looked at the makeup she had given her. Foundation, tons of different shades of brown eye shadow, mascara, black eyeliner, and a clear glossy lip gloss. She went to the mirror in the room, since Syaoron was still in the bathroom.  
  
She put on a light brown shadow, and blended it with some sparkly kind. Then put on mascara, but thought eyeliner was a bit much for those colors. She put a little foundation, and applied the gloss. It tasted like cherries, Syaoron was gonna love it!  
  
Syaoron came out, just as she smacked her lips. He was in a green shirt and black dickies pants. He glanced over at Sakura and he thought she was the most beautiful thing. Either that or because she was finally out of black.  
  
"Wow, you look so.wow," Syaoron said with his face still in shock.  
  
"I'd knew you like it and taste this," Sakura said smiling giving him a little kiss.  
  
"Cherries," Syaoron laughed. "Not bad. I like." He said this brining her in for a long, passionate kiss,  
  
"I knew you would," She said and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go down now for some real food besides that crap they left us in the fridge. I'll see you later!"  
  
*Now that's the old Sakura* he thought smiling, but it quickly turned into a frown. *How is she going to be when I leave again?*  
  
He shook his head and went downstairs to meet the rest. Down the stairs he found everyone giggling, they stopped for a second, and started again.  
  
"You gonna let me in on the joke?" He asked curiously.  
  
"It's nothing trust me!" Sakura said still giggling. "So what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes!" Tomoyo said cheerfully giving servings to everyone.  
  
Sakura took a bite and screamed, "TOMOYO! This is so good!"  
  
"Thank you Sakura!!" She said still beaming with joy.  
  
After breakfast they went over to the mall. Tons of people from Tomoeda High were there. They all saw Sakura's new look. Their jaws dropped. Most of them knew Sakura since kindergarten and when they saw her again, they knew her life was happy.  
  
"Oh SAKURA!" Chiharu yelled. "I'm so glad your ok again! I love you hun!"  
  
She skipped away with her other friends. Sakura was beaming inside she felt great. Throughout the day, people from school talked a little to her. It was different now, most people avoided her at school. Since she changed, he old friends started talking to her again.  
  
"Oh Syaoron, I'm so happy," She said smiling widely. "All my friends are my friends again, and I have you!! Oh, my life can't get any better."  
  
*You're going to make it worse* "I'm happy to hear that Sakura," he said kissing her cheek. He tried to forget the horrible future that was bound to happen.  
  
Syaoron sat down next to Eriol as Tomoyo dragged Sakura through every store picking her new wardrobe.  
  
"It's nice that your paying for all her new clothes Eriol," Syaoron sighed.  
  
"Yea, she needs help and I have money anyways," Eriol looked down at the floor. "How are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't expect her to have a change of heart so soon," Syaoron rubbed his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot all about you leaving in two months," Eriol apologized. "You know I just wanted her back to normal."  
  
"Well, yea thanks Eriol," Syaoron said. "I'll figure something out don't worry."  
  
Sakura added two more bags of clothes to her other five bags.  
  
"THANK YOU ERIOL!" She screamed and hugged him. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be out of black!"  
  
"No problem Sakura!" Eriol smiled.  
  
"Syaoron hold on, I want to look at this necklace shop!" She said beaming. She looked through it and found a necklace on a silver chain. It had a black star in the middle. It was very interesting, and Sakura's eyes lit up when she saw it.  
  
"Oh it's so perfect!" She sighed.  
  
"I'll get that for you then," Syaoron said holding her waist. "Eriol can't get you everything you know."  
  
"Thank you Syaoron," She smiled leaning back a little. "You know its perfect for me to remember what I've been through the past five years. Thanks."  
  
"No problem," He said kissing the top of her head. "Now let me put that on for you."  
  
He hooked it around her neck, it looked perfect on her. Even though it resembled five years of shit, it looked great.  
  
Tomoyo continued to drag Sakura throughout stores. Syaoron watched her try on outfit, after outfit after outfit. Sakura looked spectacular in them, and Tomoyo still had stars in her eyes. Syaoron was drooling a little when she tried on a skimpy outfit for fun.  
  
"You dog!" She said playfully slapping him. "I'll get this just to see the look on your face!"  
  
"Well you do look hot in it my dear!" He laughed.  
  
She gave him a wink and continued to try on clothes. *HOW CAN I LEAVE HER?!* he thought frowning inside. *THIS IS TOO HARD I LOVE HER*  
  
They continued to walk throughout stores, and they were just about to eat lunch when Naomi spotted Sakura.  
  
The sight of Sakura disgusted Naomi. *Look at her* she thought. *How can she dress in a PINK halter and a WHITE skirt?!?! OH that bitch is gonna pay for backstabbing me*  
  
Sakura was laughing with the crowd when Naomi went straight up to her, and slapped her hard.  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Naomi said screaming. "LOOK AT YOU??! LOOK WHAAT YOUR WEARING!! THAT'S PREP CLOTHES!!"  
  
"It's what I was before I met you," she said calmly. "I'm myself again, don't you understand?"  
  
"NO YOU AINT YOURSELF!" Naomi was screeching with rage. "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM, A PREP A LITTLE GOODY. YOU KNOW ALL THE TIMES I HELPED YOU OUT WHEN YOUR LIFE WAS SHIT. NOW YOUR GONNA DITCH ME FOR THESE..THESE STUPID GOODY FREAKS?!"  
  
"THEY ARENT GOODY FREAKS!" Sakura's anger was rising. "JUST CUZ YOUR LIFE IS FUCKED UP DON'T MEAN YOU GOTTA BE SOME BITCH!"  
  
Naomi's anger had reached it's peak and she slapped her hard. "When your life is shit again DON'T COME RUNNING TO ME!" She said storming off the opposite way.  
  
"Don't count on it bitch," Sakura said under her breath. Her cheeks were stinging with pain.  
  
"Are you okay Sakura??" Syaoron rushed holding her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, lets just eat," she turned her back towards the way Naomi had left. Still holding her cheeks she looked at Syaoron. *Well, I have him why would I be sad?*  
  
The rest of the day was filled with laughter and a lot more clothes. By the end of the day, Sakura had like twenty bags full of clothes and makeup.  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH ERIOL!" She hugged him again. "Cause of you I can be normal again!"  
  
"That's what I was going for," Eriol hugged her back. "Stay normal no matter what ok?"  
  
"OK!" She beamed. "Why would I be sad when I have Syaoron to look over me?"  
  
"True , True," Eriol said looking down, she didn't want her to see any signs of disappointment. After all he knew when Syaoron had to go.  
  
"Now lets go eat dinner," Tomoyo suggested running next to Eriol.  
  
They went to Inn and Out. They ordered some burgers sat down and talked a lot.  
  
"You know your face when I tried on that slutty outfit, I'll remember it for days," she said laughing. "It was so funny!"  
  
"Syaoron I didn't know you were like that!" Tomoyo chimed in with the laughter. Syaoron turned a nice shade of red.  
  
"Hahaha," he laughed sarcastically and took a bite out of his burger.  
  
"Aww Syaoron," She said hugging him. "You know I love you, and I love you even more when your stupid. You're just cute like that!"  
  
"Why thank you Sakura," he said laughing. "I love you too."  
  
"AWW AREN'T THEY CUTE ERIOL!?!?" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes the most darling couple I've ever seen," Eriol teased to Syaoron.  
  
Sakura and Syaoron both turned red, and the whole table started laughing again. They finished their food, and went back to Eriol's house.  
  
Sakura and Syaoron were in Eriol's backyard because obviously Eriol and Tomoyo wanted some alone time in the living room.  
  
Sakura was under the tree when Syaoron creeped up behind her.  
  
"Ahh!" She screamed. "Don't do that to me Syaoron!"  
  
"Aww I'm sorry I thought you wouldn't be so scared," he said making a puppy face.  
  
"How can I be mad at that face?" She said struggling. "Ok I forgive you!"  
  
He pulled her in for a kiss, Sakura felt so weak in the knees.  
  
"Live with me," Syaoron said breathlessly after pulling apart. "You have no one at home, and I have that big apartment. Live with me please?"  
  
"You know I'd love to!" Sakura said hugging him. "You know, you're my hero. You saved me from that dreaded hell and into a fantasy land. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," Syaoron said closing his eyes.  
  
"I'm safe now right?" Sakura asked in a baby voice.  
  
Syaoron didn't know what to say, but he couldn't say no. "You're safe now Sakura, you're finally safe," he said hoping his voice would not crack. He continued to hug her, stroking her back.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were starring at Sakura and Syaoron without them knowing.  
  
"Tell me Eriol, what do you know that I don't know?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"What do u mean my love?" Eriol started to panic.  
  
"I saw the way you looked down when Sakura said she had Syaoron now," Tomoyo said quietly. "What do I not know?"  
  
Eriol sighed, he didn't want Tomoyo to know, but if he didn't tell her Tomoyo wouldn't be the same towards him anymore. "Syaoron, he's leaving," Eriol finally said after two minutes of silence.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Tomoyo said in shock. "WHEN?!?!?"  
  
"In two months, right when summers about to start," Eriol said softly.  
  
"Does Sakura know?!?!" Tomoyo said still stunned.  
  
"What do you think?" Eriol looked at her with his beautiful eyes.  
  
"OF course she doesn't know," Tomoyo said quietly. She looked out the window and Syaoron still hugging Sakura. "How do you think she's going to take this?"  
  
"I don't know," he said shaking his head.  
  
Tomoyo sat in Eriol's lap, silent tears falling down her cheek. "I just got her back too!" She said crying. Eriol hugged her, and they looked out the window, staring at Syaoron and Sakura.  
  
AN:// THAT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!! HAHA!! Well R&R people! 


	8. What She Doesnt Know

AN:// Thank you for the reviews! Will Syaoron leave..? hmm who knows ^^;;  
  
What She Doesn't Know  
  
Sakura awoke to find herself in Syaoron's bed. She didn't forget what Syaoron had asked her that night. But she did find something very unusual. Tomoyo kept hugging her telling her it was going to be alright. *What was going to be alright?* she thought. *Is there something I don't know? Well I don't care as long as I have Syaoron with me.*  
  
Syaoron didn't get much sleep the other night. He knew Eriol told Tomoyo about his leaving. He could see it in her eyes as she hugged Sakura. *Way to go Eriol* he thought.  
  
"I'm so happy to live with you now!" Sakura screamed hugging Syaoron after they got dressed. It made Syaoron's happiness drop another level. He couldn't leave her but, he has no choice. What was he to choose, his family or the love of his life? Syaoron couldn't decide if he wanted to abandon either. He just knew, what she doesn't know now cannot hurt her until later. And then later would give him more of an idea what to do later.  
  
Syaoron kept his cool during the breakfast which he cooked. He smiled warmly at Sakura throughout the meal and talked to her casually. She was so cheery, her clothes did return to normal. He loved the way she looked, he loved the way she acted. How could he leave her?  
  
"So am I terrible cook?" Syaoron asked giving Sakura a puppy-look.  
  
"YEA YOU SUCK SO MUCH!!! I SHOULD HAVE COOKED!" Sakura said sarcastically laughing at him.  
  
"Aww that hurt," Syaoron pretended to be sad and threw a little piece of egg at Sakura.  
  
Sakura just laughed and made a face at him. "Hey later lets go to Eriol's and hang out there. I'm just so happy to get away from going to Naomi's every single day!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Sure whatever makes you happy," Syaoron said hoping Tomoyo could keep her cool unlike last night.  
  
After they cleaned up after breakfast, Syaoron took Sakura to Eriol's home. Of course Tomoyo was already there because of her unstableness from the news.  
  
The first thing Sakura saw when she rung the doorbell was Tomoyo with blood red eyes.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Sakura said in shock. "WHAT HAPPENED??!"  
  
"Nothings wrong!" Tomoyo said trying to be perky, it wasn't working. "As long as you remember everything's going to be ok no matter what, I'm fine." Tomoyo then hugged Sakura so hard, she wouldn't let her go. Sakura signaled a what the hell's wrong with her to Eriol, but he just shrugged. Sakura just held onto Tomoyo still kind of puzzled.  
  
Eriol and Syaoron stepped into the kitchen. "Man Eriol why did you have to tell Tomoyo?!" Syaoron asked unhappily opening a can of coke.  
  
"She's my girlfriend what do you expect?" Eriol said sadly. "I'm sorry she just could tell something was wrong, and I can't keep anything away from the woman I love. You shouldn't either."  
  
"I know what I'm doing!" Syaoron said raising his voice slightly. "Look, if I tell her she's just gonna go back to her old self faster. You think that's a good idea? Besides I might be able to think a way out of it. What she doesn't know is not going to hurt her, for now."  
  
"Whatever you say man," Eriol sighed. "I just think since I've known her for these past 5 years, I know what's going to happen. Either way she will be crushed if you do leave."  
  
"Ahem," Tomoyo made a soft noise that scared Eriol and Syaoron. "No I'm not Sakura, I want a minute with Syaoron to talk though. Eriol can you go talk to Sakura for a while?"  
  
"Sure my love," he said kissing her on the cheek. "Don't kill him got it?" he whispered into her ear. Tomoyo sign she wouldn't, but Eriol left the room anyways.  
  
"How could you?" Tomoyo said her voice shaking. "How could you?! You leave for five years, then you come back only to leave again?"  
  
"Look Tomo-"  
  
"Don't even tell me to try and understand!" Tomoyo said her voice level rising a bit. "I have waited around for a letter a call from you to tell me that you did talk to Sakura. But you didn't!! Look at what you made her become! Now finally, she has everything she wants and you leave again. For five years Syaoron, all she wanted was you. There hasn't been anyone else.."  
  
"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!" Syaoron said beginning to lose his temper. "YOU THINK I WANT TO LEAVE HER?! YOU THINK I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE HER THAT FIVE YEARS?! YOU THINK THERE HASN'T BEEN A DAY I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF HER SINCE I LEFT?! DO U THINK I WANT TO GO?! I love her Tomoyo, I love her so much. I don't want to leave."  
  
"Then why are you?" Tomoyo said on the verge of tears again. "Why can't you just forget about your family in Hong Kong and stay with Sakura?"  
  
"If I asked you to leave your family for Eriol would you right away?" Syaoron asked glaring at her.  
  
"....yes..." Tomoyo said after a long while of silence. "Even though I would be scared, I wouldn't leave Eriol's side for my family. If they moved me to America, I would run away and stay here. I wouldn't leave Eriol, I'd throw away my life before I did. I love him Syaoron, and if you love Sakura, you shouldn't leave either."  
  
"You're lying to me, how can it be that simple to make up your mind?!" Syaoron asked getting a little frustrated by Tomoyo.  
  
"You see I have my priorities straight, and I choose to stay by Eriol," Tomoyo said staring at Syaoron. "I know I love my parents, but if they chose to do this to me, why should I follow? I'm 17 Syaoron, my parents can't tell me to walk away from the man that I love. Besides, they can adjust if they truly wanted to. Think about it."  
  
Tomoyo walked out the kitchen leaving Syaoron in a confused state. Was it truly that simple to choose your love or your family? He followed Tomoyo out only to find Eriol telling horrible childhood stories.  
  
"And remember the time when Syaoron was so in love with Sakura that he couldn't stop blushing?" Eriol asked laughing.  
  
"I don't know Eriol, I thought it was cute," Tomoyo laughed in with the rest.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey I blushed like crazy too after I found out!" Sakura laughed at herself.  
  
"You know what I loved when we were little," Tomoyo started. "Well Eriol this is before you came along, but do you remember that play we did...."  
  
"Oh no Tomoyo do not talk bout that," Syaoron said and held his head down waiting for Tomoyo to finish.  
  
"Oh, I know what your talking about the Sleeping Beauty play, I saw the tape!" Eriol said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Aww I think Syaoron looked so cute in the pink dress with blonde curls," Sakura said rubbing Syaoron's shoulder. After that the whole room started laughing after that, except for Syaoron who turned an interesting shade of red.  
  
They spent the rest of the days watching Tomoyo's old tape of Sakura's first everything. Sakura hid behind the couch as the room awww'd. She hated those old tapes.  
  
Finally, as night fell Syaoron and Sakura were alone as Eriol and Tomoyo went to do "couple" things.  
  
"It's nice having us two you know?" Sakura said resting on Syaoron's shoulder. "Even though today was so boring for the both of us, it was good, it was good."  
  
"Yea," Syaoron agreed. "I want you to know, that no matter what I love you very much. No matter what happens I'll be there for you."  
  
"I know you will be Syaoron, I know!" Sakura smiled. "I'm glad that after all this time you're back. It's like when I first met you, you're always saving me. Remember the cards before I put them for the next person to find?"  
  
"Yea how could I forget?" Syaoron chuckled. "It's what brought me to you the first time."  
  
"Yeah well, your saving me again. From loneliness this time, from the pain of life, from NAOMI," Sakura laughed. "Without you being here right now, I'd be back in my rut of a home, with my bitterness. I'm so glad your back!"  
  
"I'm happy to have you too," Syaoron said looking in her eyes. He kissed Sakura lightly on the lips, turning it into a more passionate kiss. It felt like it lasted for hours before they broke away.  
  
"You know, I'm getting to like that more and more every time," Sakura laughed and snuggled closer to Syaoron.  
  
"I am too," Syaoron kissed the top of Sakura's hair. This is exactly what he imagined for such a long time, but he never imagined he would have to crush her heart.  
  
They kept with small talk, and eventually it was time for Sakura and Syaoron to return back to their apartment. Tomoyo once again hugged Sakura so hard and told her everything was going to be okay.  
  
After a while, they were finally in bed after a little fun in the shower. Sakura had her arms around Syaoron. He fell straight asleep because he hadn't been sleeping well the past two nights. Sakura was still up....  
  
She didn't understand why Tomoyo was acting the way she was. She didn't understand why everyone was telling her no matter what, it'll be ok. What was happening? What didn't she know?  
  
AN:// haha no more description bout shower. I plan to end this story in like 2 more chapters. bless lazyness! R&R my people! 


	9. Reuniting the Family Goodbyes

AN:// It's almost the end I have an idea for a new story already!! Heheeh  
its gonna be better.. thank you for sticking with me with my first  
fanfiction. I feel its been a pretty cool success ^^ anywayz on with my  
story.  
  
Reuniting The family  
  
*It's been more than a month now. I have 3 weeks left until I have to leave Sakura* Syaoron thought. *I'm not going until I know she has her family back....Even if she can't have me*  
  
"Morning sweetie," Sakura sang as Syaoron walked into the kitchen. "So anyways for breakfast, I cooked us omelettes!"  
  
"Are you sure I can eat them and not die?" Syaoron mocked laughing at her.  
  
"Oh, don't be so mean to me and eat!" She laughed and gave him a plate. "You big dummy!"  
  
After breakfast Tomoyo and Eriol came over to their apartment.  
  
Once again Tomoyo brought Sakura in for an amazingly tight hug. She was getting used to it, Tomoyo has been doing it for the last month.  
  
"Oh Sakura, no matter what it's going to be ok ok!" Tomoyo said cheerfully as Syaoron and Eriol sighed and Sakura laughed nervously. She still had no clue that Syaoron would be leaving her in three weeks.  
  
"Ok, since Eriol wants to be with Syaoron alone, lets go shopping eh Sakura?" Tomoyo asked still cheerful. "And I get to see you in all the KAWAII outfits!!"  
  
Sakura laughed nervously and kissed Syaoron on the cheek. "I'll see you when I get back!" She couldn't say much more because Tomoyo dragged her away.  
  
After the girls drove the car away, Eriol turned to Syaoron and the plan started to begin.  
  
"So did Mr. Lee find them yet?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I hired him 2 weeks ago to find her family, and he said he found Yukito and Touya," Syaoron sighed. "Her father seems he doesn't want to be found which is so weird."  
  
"So where did they find Touya and Yukito?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Apparently they were located in southern Japan," Syaoron said.  
  
"Ok when you find Sakura's dad, if you do, how are you going to reunite them?"  
  
"I'm hoping they find him before I leave, and I'm planning to take her to an expensive restaurant. You and Tomoyo will pick them up at the airport, fill them in on what happened to her these past years. Then we all meet at the restaurant. Sakura will think I took her out for a romantic outgoing when really I'm gonna reunite the Kinomoto family."  
  
"Sounds pretty good, and what if they cant find Sakura's dad?"  
  
"Then sucks for him."  
  
"I hope he finds Mr. Kinomoto soon."  
  
"I do too."  
  
~~~Meanwhile at the mall~~~  
  
"So what do you think the boys are doing without their sexy girlfriends?" Sakura asked curiously taking a bite into a pretzel.  
  
"Well I think that they are planning a HUGE romantic thing and sweep us away to a great hotel," Tomoyo sighed with stars in her eyes. "Now that would be fun!"  
  
"Hmm Tomoyo don't you think you're getting a little carried away with the clothes?" Sakura was getting tired from holding two VERY BIG VERY HEAVY bags.  
  
"Nope not at all, see you know you're getting carried away when the bags weigh almost as much as you!" Tomoyo cheered happily skipping to another store.  
  
"They might as well be as heavy as me, they feel like it," Sakura said under her breathe following Tomoyo.  
  
~~~Later that Night~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo finally returned back to Syaoron's apartment. To their surprise they found a dimly lit room. There were two little tables set in the middle where the couch used to be.  
  
"Good evening my sweet," Syaoron said coming behind them wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist.  
  
"Oh Syaoron, it's so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed still in shock.  
  
"I knew you'd like it," Syaoron murmured kissing Sakura on the neck.  
  
"SO how do you like it?" Eriol asked wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.  
  
"I love it, I really do!" Tomoyo said happily. "Aren't they the most KAWAII couple?!"  
  
"Right next to me and you," Eriol sighed kissing Tomoyo's cheek.  
  
"I wonder what you guys cooked!" Sakura said remembering it was a romantic dinner. "Better not be burned!"  
  
"Aww sweetie I'm hurt that you would think I'm incapable of making a good meal," Syaoron said pretending to be deeply hurt by her words.  
  
The room laughed and the girls sat wondering what their darling husbands made for them. Soon, their darling boyfriends emerged from the kitchen carrying plates, Tomoyo's mouth dropped open, but Sakura just stayed cool.  
  
"OH MY GOD GUYS!" Tomoyo nearly cried because she was so shocked. "How did you guys pull this off!?"  
  
"Breadsticks, Clam Chowder, and Spaghetti," Sakura laughed. "Let me guess, instant breadsticks, canned Clam Chowder, and Prego Sauce."  
  
"Awww how did you know?!" Tomoyo laughed holding her sides.  
  
"I saw the things when I was making breakfast earlier today," Sakura smirked. "Don't worry sweetie, it looks great. I love you for this !"  
  
"Well even though she found out how we did it Eriol, they at least look thankful," Syaoron said laughing.  
  
"Shuttup and eat sweetz," Sakura laughed taking her fork and testing it.  
  
After some fun on the couches, Tomoyo and Eriol said their goodbyes heading back towards their homes.  
  
Tomoyo went up to Sakura hugging her tightly saying the same thing she always said, "We love you so much! It will be ok no matter what!"  
  
Tomoyo then went to hug Syaoron, "It's sweet your doing this for her, but I think she would rather have her future family than her old one."  
  
Eriol laughed hugging Sakura and then Syaoron. He didn't make any special saying and just walked out holding a giggling Tomoyo.  
  
"Aren't they a kawaii couple?" Sakura laughed inching closer to Syaoron.  
  
"Yea they are," He couldn't say much more because Sakura caught him in a kiss.  
  
Sakura was sleeping peacefully on the bed after they had their little fun. He was just up to get a glass of milk when he heard his cell phone ring.  
  
"Hello Mr. Li?" Mr. Lee asked cautiously. He was told that Sakura could not find out about this.  
  
"Yes this is him, did you find Mr. Kinomoto?" Syaoron asked hoping this was the time.  
  
"Yes sir, I talked to Mr. Kinomoto he would be glad to come see Sakura again," Mr. Lee said still in a business tone.  
  
"THAT IS SO GREAT!" Syaoron said almost bursting into a little dance. "Then everything is set, your services are no longer needed. Thank you!"  
  
"No problem, I love doing this," Mr. Lee then hung up.  
  
Syaoron sighed and looked at his cell phone, he dialed a number.  
  
"Hello Tokoyo Air Lines how many I help you?" A cheery young voice came at the other end.  
  
"Yes, I would like a one way trip to Hong Kong leaving at night please," Syaoron sighed rubbing his head.  
  
"Yes how many tickets?" The cheery little voice still continued.  
  
Syaoron took a while to think about this, did he want to bring Sakura with him? "I would like one please."  
  
"Yes, and your name sir?"  
  
"Li, Syaoron."  
  
"Well thank you for calling your order has been placed. Good Bye."  
  
He sighed, everything was complete, even though he is gone. Sakura will know she is loved.  
  
One Week Later  
  
Sakura was putting on her finishing touches on her make-up. After she was done she looked at the full length mirror of herself. The dress was certainly beautiful. It was a baby pink dress with cherry blossoms going at the side. It hugged her every curve. Her hair was up in a beautiful bun with hair slipping out. It looked as if that's how it was supposed to be. Her makeup matched the rest of her, and when Syaoron saw her his jaw dropped.  
  
"Wow you look wow," Syaoron said slightly drooling.  
  
"Come on so where are you taking me that I had to dress up?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"It's a surprise," Syaoron winked at Sakura and escorted her out the door.  
  
~~~Earlier that Day  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto, Touya, Yukito!" Tomoyo shouted. "Over here! I haven't seen you guys forever!!" "Tomoyo, you must think we are horrible people," Mr. Kinomoto sighed apologetically. "I would have returned sooner, I just cant bare to face Sakura after all this time."  
  
"I really miss the little monster," Touya said with Yukito hanging off him.  
  
"Well, on the bright side we are married!" Yukito laughed making Touya turn red.  
  
"Well guys, we have a lot to tell you," Eriol started the story about Sakura's last five years.  
  
~~~ At the Restaurant ~~~  
  
"Reservation for Li, Syaoron," Syaoron said calmly.  
  
"Ah yes sir, right this way," The waiter led them into a private room.  
  
"Oh Syaoron a private room too?" Sakura asked still following the waiter. "It's just us two, you didn't need a private----"  
  
"SURPRISE!" The whole room opened before them.  
  
Sakura's eyes gazed from person to person in the entire room.. "room," Sakura said finishing her sentence.  
  
"All this time little monster and all you can say is room?" Touya teased.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a monster!" Sakura said running up to hug her brother.  
  
"I heard about your story, I'm sorry, so sorry," Touya said hugging Sakura tightly.  
  
"I love you Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't come back," Mr. Kinomoto stepped in taking Sakura from Touya. "I didn't want to come back so late, I just couldn't bare to face you. I'm sorry I wasn't a better father."  
  
"I don't care I'm just happy your all back!" Sakura said in tears.  
  
"Aww look at this, I wish I had that video camera!" Tomoyo whined. "How did you ever talk me into not bringing it tonight! This is so KAWAII!"  
  
Eriol shook his head laughing watching the happy family reunite.  
  
The dinner went perfectly, and Syaoron sat through uncomfortably knowing he was leaving.  
  
~~~~ The day Syaoron Left ~~~~  
  
Sakura had been busy with her family, busily catching up and so happy they were back. She still lived at Syaoron's and her father moved back into his old home. Touya and Yukito returned to their home in southern Japan. Sakura was so happy to hear they were married, she was even happier to hear they were adopting a child.  
  
Everything seemed perfect to her. That night Syaoron swept her into his arms kissing her passionately giving her one last taste of him.  
  
When she fell asleep, he took the suitcase he prepared, and called a taxi to pick him up.  
  
He left a note behind, kissed her forehead, and walked out the door.  
  
AN:// SHOCK hahaha ok READ AND RATE MY SEXY REVIEWERS! 


	10. Discovering

AN:// I seriously can't wait to finish this story because I'm getting so sick of it =P! Well thank you for the reviews!!  
  
Discovering  
  
Sakura woke up feeling absolutely heavenly. Syaoron probably made the most passionate love she ever felt in her entire being. She rolled over to hold him more, but she felt air as her arm fell down to where he'd usually be. *Maybe he's getting breakfast ready* she thought and got dressed to meet him in the kitchen.  
  
She dressed quickly, she wanted Syaoron in her arms right now. Sakura quickly walked out of her room and expected a hot guy to be standing cooking her eggs and bacon he usually cooks. She frowned seeing he wasn't there. *Where the fuck did he go, he can't do this to me twice!!*  
  
Sakura was in a state of panic. She couldn't think right, all she thought was that Syaoron might have left her again. Her other thoughts were maybe he just stepped out for a walk. It all ended when she saw a white note on the refrigerator. She quickly went to it and tore it off.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I don't want to hurt you, I didn't want to see you cry either. So I didn't tell you that I had to leave. I was supposed to be home within two months since we were trapped in that room together. I didn't know what to do, you were finally normal and happy. I couldn't damper your whole life by telling you I was going to go back home soon, so I didn't tell you at all. I wanted to tell you later, but the more you cheered up, the worst I felt. I know I'm a total jackass for doing this to you, and I thought about bringing you back with me. But I can't ask you to move your whole life for me. My family meant a lot to me too. I plan to come back, and this time I promise I'll be back. I love you so much Sakura, I hope you forgive me and understand.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Syaoron  
  
She reread the note, tears welled up into her eyes. She couldn't believe he left her again after telling her she was finally safe. *What the fuck does he think he's doing?!* She ran to Eriol's home feeling completely lost.  
  
As she was running to Eriol's home, Tomoyo and Eriol were getting ready for Sakura to show. After all they knew he would leave.  
  
"Damn Eriol, I knew I should have told her," Tomoyo cursed setting up the tea. "How come you wouldn't let me?!"  
  
"Because you knew as well as I that it was Syaoron's place to tell her not ours," Eriol sighed. "What we are here for is being here to cheer her up. Hopefully she won't be that sad."  
  
"That sad?!" Tomoyo snorted at his ignorance. "She's going to be crushed, I mean how would you feel if I left and didn't tell you and probably just left a note?!"  
  
"Good point, get the good chocolate in here too," Eriol agreed.  
  
"Do you think she knows by now?" Tomoyo wondered. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Well, that answers that question. C'mon Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked to the door and they found a teary eyed Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo, Eriol, he left me, AGAIN!" Sakura cried. "How can he do this to me?!"  
  
"Aww my Sakura I don't know," Tomoyo hugged her. "Come in, we have tea and chocolate."  
  
"Thanks guys," She whimpered and followed them in.  
  
"So how did you find out?" Eriol asked looking really upset. He knew how.  
  
"Well, besides him not being here, he left a note," Sakura sighed handing them the note.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol quickly read and reread it. It was very upsetting that he left with a freakin note. Tomoyo couldn't believe it. She bottled the anger she was feeling for Syaoron.  
  
"God, what a jackass," Eriol said loudly. Even he couldn't believe the note. He just up and left.  
  
"I was so happy you know, the night before, he like was so passionate," Sakura cried. "I guess I know why now, he was going to leave by the next morning." "Aww sweetie, don't worry everything's going to be alright," Tomoyo got up and hugged Sakura.  
  
Sakura all of a sudden remembered everything from the past two months. The note had claimed that he had to leave two months after they got together. For two months Tomoyo had been saying the same thing, and hugging her. "YOU BITCH!" Sakura screamed and broke away. "BOTH OF YOU KNEW THAT HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! HOW CAN YOU KEEP SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT AWAY FROM ME?!"  
  
"Sakura, I know it was a bad idea now, but we thought it was better if Syaoron told you than if we did," Eriol said somberly.  
  
"Yea, a lot better he told me in a note, that's fucken great," Sakura said getting angry. "You guys are so great friends. You watched me fall in love again, and feel secure and safe, and you knew it was going to end. Great."  
  
Sakura picked up her things, and the note, and continued t walk to the door. "Wait Sakura!" Tomoyo tried to stop her but it was no use, Sakura was out the door.  
  
Sakura felt so empty, so alone, she couldn't believe that he had left her again. "What am I going to do?" She thought helplessly. "I guess I have to move my few stuff over back to my house."  
  
She walked over back to her old apartment. Flashes of her living with Syaoron went through her mind. *How could he do this to me?* She cried harder thinking about him. Sakura made her way back to her old home, up the stairs and collapsed at her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, not wanting to ever wake up again.  
  
Dreams of Syaoron flashed through her mind, and she saw him get off the plane sad. He had red eyes, he must have been crying to. She watched him slowly walk to his home in Hong Kong. He trudged his way slowly, tears slid off his face and to the floor.  
  
"How could I leave her?" Syaoron asked himself wanting to kill himself for hurting her.  
  
Sakura watched him enter his home, and the first thing he did was beg his mom to go back.  
  
"Please mother, let me return to Sakura," he begged on his knees.  
  
"No Syaoron," Yelan spoke softly. Not looking in her son's eyes.  
  
"Why NOT?!" He asked feeling so worthless and pathetic.  
  
"Because you have responsibilities to us too Syaoron, family first," Yelan continued to speak coldly and heartlessly.  
  
"I love her mother, please allow me to return," Syaoron begged once again hoping she would find room in her heart to allow him to go.  
  
"If you can prove she loves you as much as you love her, I'll allow you to return, until then you can't go back," Yelan walked away from Syaoron. He cried harder, not knowing how to prove it. Syaoron laid collapsed on the floor, crying silent tears. "Oh Sakura," he cried.  
  
"SYAORON!" Sakura awoke in a gasp. *Was it really all a dream?*  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo gently knocked on the door. "I'm sorry for bothering you, I know you probably don't want to see me right now.."  
  
"No its okay Tomoyo, I understand I really do I just needed time to myself," Sakura said softly hugging her best friend.  
  
"Well any ideas what to do?" Tomoyo asked disappointed. Sakura still didn't look so great.  
  
"First, I'm not going back to my goth shit," Sakura stated making Tomoyo sigh in relief. "Second, I'm going to Hong Kong."  
  
"To Hong Kong why?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know, but I think if I go after him, I might just get him back," Sakura sighed. "It's just a feeling."  
  
"Me and Eriol will help you to the airport, we'll get you there asap," Tomoyo got up helping her friend. "Lets go."  
  
"You better be ready for me Syaoron, I'm coming for you," she whispered only loudly enough for herself to hear.  
  
AN:// OK I'M SO CLOSE TO DONNEE... *sigh* OK! R&R and don't forget to read my new fanfic betrayal. It's about how Sakura finds Syaoron in bed with another woman after being married to him frm 18 to 22. GO READ READ READ! Ok thank you bye bye! 


	11. Getting What's Rightfully Mine

AN:// Yay second to last chapter...FINALLLYYY I'm so lazy with this story, betrayal is much more funner to write. HEHE. Anyways, thank you for the reviews loved them. Saying this is my first fic I love 70+ reviews! That's so kikass! Anyways on with the story..  
  
Getting What's Rightfully Mine  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo for helping me buy my ticket," Sakura thanked her. "You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"No problem, we owe you since we didn't really tell you about Syaoran huh," Tomoyo said softly and cheery. "Just bring him back!"  
  
"No worrys there, he's gonna come back even if I have to drag him," Sakura laughed getting ready to cross the gate. "well I guess this is where we split! I'll call you when I get there ok Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yea, be safe Sakura!" Tomoyo gave her one last hug before watching her board her plane. *Bring him back.*  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Syaoran, stop sulking I have something to tell you," Yelan said quietly to her son. He had been living in his room, not coming out since he returned. "Now, before you left I had arranged you to meet a certain girl. But since you left, you didn't get to meet her now did you? Her name is Shanlee."  
  
"And what does this girl have to do with me mom," Syaoran asked raising one of his eyebrows. *What's good old mom up to now?*  
  
"Well, since you would not marry Mei Lin, I was thinking maybe you cold give Shanlee a chance," Yelan said slyly.  
  
"Mom, did Mei Lin tell you why I would not marry her?" Syaoran started getting angry. How could his mother do this to him?! She knew that he was still in love.  
  
"Look, as the LI CLAN, we have to make sacrifices," Yelan said still calm. "This Kinomoto girl, she is powerful, but she isn't LI clan material. Shanlee is perfect for you. She looks just like the Kinomoto girl!"  
  
"Mom, no," Syaoran sighed rubbing his temples.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm not giving you a choice, I am just informing you," Yelan smirked. "You will meet her in two days, at around Noon, be ready Syaoran."  
  
Yelan walked out the door leaving Syaoran in shock. At that moment, Syaoran regretted coming back. He never knew this side of his mother, the controlling, evil side. He wanted nothing but to hold Sakura in his arms.. *I'm so sorry* he thought wondering what she was doing. How she was taking the news. *I never meant for this to happen.*  
  
2 days later  
  
Sakura emerged from the plane. It was a long, long, and agonizing ride. She was nervous, what would Yelan think of her? Would Syaoran want to come back with her? All these questions were drifting in her mind, she was so scared.  
  
"I'm here for Syaoran, and I wont leave without him," she said reassuring herself as she was picking up her luggage. As she stepped outside, she hoped that Syaoran still lived where he did 7 years ago. "Taxi!" She screamed waving her hand.  
  
Sakura climbed into the taxi, fidgeting. She was so close to Syaoran she could feel herself tense up. "I'm here to get Syaoran, I'm not leaving without him," she continuously reminded herself.  
  
"Syaoran, meet Shanlee," Yelan introduced the two smiling. "Doesn't she look just like the Kinomoto girl like I said?"  
  
Syaoran took one look at Shanlee, she certainly looked like Sakura. Her hair was light brown, and was cut just like Sakura's. She also had emerald eyes, but not as deep and beautiful as Sakura. "Yes mother, she looks like Sakura," Syaoran said. "But still Sakura is more beautiful. Mother, I think this is retarded! I mean, I'm in love with another woman. Not for her looks, but for her! Why can't I just return?!"  
  
"Syaoran, you're being quite rude with Shanlee," Yelan tried to keep her calmness. "Besides, she is a very nice girl Syaoran! And---"  
  
Yelan was cut off by the sound of a doorbell. *Who can it be now?!* Yelan thought to herself. "Excuse me dear, there seems to be someone at the door." She went to open it, when she appeared face to face with Sakura.  
  
"KINOMOTO!" Yelan gasped. She could ruin things between Syaoran and Shanlee. "What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here!"  
  
"I came for Syaoran," Sakura said softly. She was terrified of Yelan, ever since she first met her.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear, but he has found someone new," Yelan replied coolly, shutting the door in her face.  
  
"Who was that mother?" Syaoran asked wondering why she seemed shook up a second ago.  
  
"Oh, just some door to door saleswoman, now where were we?" Yelan smiled returning to the two people.  
  
Sakura stood in shock, she had just been told Syaoran had someone new. *Hah, that is such a lie, Syaoran could never replace me.* she laughed. Getting around Yelan was going to be difficult for her. But Yelan forgot, this is Sakura Kinomoto she is dealing with. And Sakura wouldn't give up easily. There was only one person that could help her now.  
  
"OH SAKURA!" Mei Lin jumped and screamed. "How has my oyayaan been?"  
  
"Bad," Sakura smiled. "I need help getting Syaoran back, your aunt seems to think that she can take him away from me."  
  
"Haha, yea right!" Mei Lin laughed. "So how do you want me to help."  
  
"Well, you see she won't let me in the front door," Sakura smiled knowing Mei Lin was thinking exactly the same.  
  
"So you need a distraction while you sneak in through where?" Mei Lin asked. "If you get in at the bottom, a maid or something would see you and tell Auntie Yelan right away."  
  
"That's why I'm going to get in through his room's window," Sakura replied calmly.  
  
"Sakura, that's like three stories!" Mei Lin gasped in shock. "How are you going to get there?!"  
  
"With this!" Sakura said pulling out her book.  
  
"When you locked it away, Kero said not to use it----"  
  
"No Mei Lin, true he told me not to open it, but he did say I could if it was important," Sakura said winking.  
  
"Alright then, we know what to do!" Mei Lin smiled.  
  
"I just need to open the book now," Sakura laughed taking the book in her hand. Once again she broke the seal, the whole room turned bright. Lights flashed and a little Kero appeared from the book.  
  
"So soon?? I was having fun sleeping," Kero mumbled half awake.  
  
"Kero its me!" Sakura shook him awake.  
  
"SAKURA?!?!?" Kero screamed. "You aren't supposed to open the book! You can't close it for another----"  
  
"Another five years, I know I know," Sakura sighed. "Now I need to go get my Syaoran, so if you would kindly give me my key!"  
  
"Ok, someone needs to fill me in on what's going on," Kero sighed confused. "See this is why I was glad to be sleeping, none of this confusing stuff!"  
  
"Yea but you don't get any of this you silly stuffed animal," Mei Lin smirked handing him pudding.  
  
"PUDDING! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kero tossed the key to Sakura while burying his face into pudding.  
  
"I think we are ready Mei Lin," Sakura smiled, "Lets go!"  
  
"Hi Auntie Yelan!" Mei Lin burst through the door hugging Yelan. "How have you been."  
  
The plan was starting......  
  
"Ok Sakura, so tell me why we are doing this again?!" Kero sighed wanting to sleep again.  
  
"Yelan wont let me get my Syaoran, so I'm taking him back, now shush!" Sakura motioned him to quiet down. "Now lets see if I can remember what the code was to summon the wand, it was so long!"  
  
Kero falls over and sighs. "OH I remember now!" Sakura cheered raising her necklace. "The power of the stars.... Key which contains the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract. Release! FLY!"  
  
Wings formed behind her back, and Sakura took off flying towards Syaoran's window.  
  
"So then later, I was talking to my mother, and she recently met your mother," Shanlee was rambling on and on for the past ten minutes. "And they told me you were totally hot, and I was like hell yea I need a good man in my life."  
  
Syaoran's eyes were dropping from her continuous talking. Shanlee sure did look like Sakura, but she wasn't as interesting. "Ok, ok I got it!" Syaoran screamed hoping she would shut up.  
  
"Anyways Syaoran, tell me about yourself, and where you got that shirt!" Shanlee said cheerfully. "Speaking of cool shirts, I stopped by the mall yesterday and...."  
  
Syaoran groaned as Shanlee continued her story. His mind wandered on to Sakura. *I wonder how she is doing, god I miss her. She would save me from this Shanlee girl! DOES SHE EVER SHUT UP?!*  
  
"Then there was this great matching skirt, I thought it was to die for TO DIE FOR!" Shanlee laughed at her own story. "So----"  
  
Sakura was pulling up towards his window. *Oh so there is another girl, I'll show Syaoran what I think about this!*"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed climbing through the window, cutting off Shanlee's story. Her wings disappeared causing her to fall to the floor.  
  
"Sakura what the fuck," Syaoran rushed towards her.  
  
"Who's she huh?!" Sakura slapped Syaoran. "Your mother told me another woman, but why one that has to look like me?!"  
  
Sakura was smiling, Syaoran knew she was joking! "Oh I love you!" Syaoran said bringing her face closer towards his for a kiss. Shanlee stood back in shock. She didn't know what to say or to do.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS SYAORAN?!" Yelan screamed running to the room with Mei Lin trailing behind her. "YOU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE KINOMOTO?!"  
  
"Mother----"  
  
"Mrs. Li," Sakura started cutting him off. "This is the man I love, and the man I have loved for years since he left Japan under your wishes. He came back like he promised me he would, and I was happy because I had him back! Then once again, you rip him away from my arms! Well that's enough! I've waited and waited and now I don't want to wait. I love him Mrs. Li, I love him with all my heart. How could u keep taking him away from me? He told me I was safe with him, he told me he loved me, can't he just come back with me?! Why did you have to set him up with a girl that looks like me?! Why did you call him back?! Why didn't you let him come back?!"  
  
There was a long silence, "Well Syaoran, you can go back," Yelan smiled.  
  
"What mother?!" Syaoran asked, not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"I said you can go back!" Yelan repeated herself. "This was all a test, Shanlee was a test. She has her own man. I wanted to see how much you loved Sakura, and I wanted to see if Sakura would come back for you. Sometimes, girls need to take action too."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Li!" Sakura cheered.  
  
"Thank you Mom," Syaoran thanked his mother and held Sakura closer. "How did you know she wouldn't let me come back?"  
  
"Lets just say, I'm attached to you always," Sakura smiled kissing him. "Lets go home. Thank you Mei Lin, thank you kero."  
  
"KERO?!" Syaoran gasped at the little stuffed animal. "I thought you were locked away in a book!"  
  
"Well Sakura unlocked me to get you back, now you have five years to deal with me!" Kero laughed.  
  
"I guess I had to pay somehow," Syaoran sighed but he was happy he got to be with the woman of his dreams.  
  
"Syaoran, come pack, I'll help you," Yelan smiled helping her son pack as everyone else went downstairs to drink some tea.  
  
"I think you will be needing this," Yelan smiled handing him two velvet boxes. "They are the Li rings. Engagement and wedding. You'll need them."  
  
"Thank you mother," Syaoran was so happy he couldn't hide it anymore. He hugged his mother, and the next thing he knew, he was on a plane with Sakura.  
  
"WELCOME BACK SYAORAN!" Tomoyo and Eriol screamed. Streamers were everywhere, confetti on the floor, and bright cheery faces everywhere.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back!" Tomoyo sighed happily hugging Syaoran.  
  
"I'm glad too man," Eriol creeped up behind them smiling.  
  
"There's something I need to do though," Syaoran smiled grabbing Sakura and kissing her. He took a knee in front of her, and looked into her emerald eyes. "Sakura, you are the only one I loved in my entire life. When I first met you with the clow cards, I wanted to take them from you. I didn't think much of it, but then I got to know you. You were able to get through me, and I fell in love with my rival. When I told you the first time, I felt crushed that you didn't reply my love, than when I came back. We were able to get through the 'Void' card. Not even void could split our love, and our love created hope. Sakura, you've transformed me from this heartless bastard to something different. I love you with all my heart, and I would be so happy if you would take this."  
  
He took out one of the little velvet box. Syaoran opened it, revealing a little white gold band with an emerald and little diamonds at its side.  
"Marry me Sakura, I love you so much," Syaoran sighed teary eyed. The rest of the room held their breathe, Tomoyo wishing she had her camera with her.  
  
"Yes Syaoran, I will marry you," Sakura smiled crying. "I love you so much!"  
  
Syaoran smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. "The future Mrs. Sakura Li."  
  
With that Tomoyo and Eriol cheered as Syaoran brought Sakura in for a long lasting, lingering kiss.  
  
AN:// Well its almost done! One more chapter guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! RATE PLZ! 


	12. Forever

AN:// I'm finishing it off! This was my first fanfic and I did love writing it, until the end. I want to thank everyone that kept reviewing! Love you  
guys! The Second Update was to fix errors I messed up on!  
  
The ones who reviewed the most! Speshul thanks to  
  
Moonlight Lavender Princess  
  
EcuaGirl   
  
Etherelemental  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy  
  
Lunargirl018  
  
Sakura-Star-66  
  
Thank you those guys! You guys reviewed the most! And thank you to those who have me on their favorites list! Keep reading! Betrayal is out,  
read it GO ON READ IT!  
  
Forever  
  
"Oh Tomoyo I'm so nervous," Sakura sighed putting on her makeup. She stared at her reflection through the mirror. She was wearing a long white halter gown. The top part of her dress was beaded embroidery, laced too. The bottom was just satin white, and the bottom was laced in a beautiful design, the dress hugged her every curve. The gown was exquisite, well of course it was Tomoyo designed it. Her hair was put half up, and the hair that was left down was curled beautifully. Sakura had grown out her hair to reach her chest. Her headpiece was a pearl and crystal tiara connected with a mid-length veil. The veil had satin edges and mini pearls and rhinestones scattered into it. Her makeup was light and beautiful. She looked remarkable and stunning.  
  
"You look great Sakura, don't worry about it!" Tomoyo tried to snap Sakura out of the nervousness she was feeling. Tomoyo joined Sakura in the mirror. Her dress was a baby blue drape V-neck top and it slimed down to hug her every curve. They too were designed by Tomoyo, she wore a simple little crystal tiara in her hair which was half put up around it. Her makeup was done to make her look natural, just like Sakura. Mei Lin, Chiharu, and Rika wore the same thing.  
  
"You look beautiful Sakura!" Mei Lin agreed. "Don't worry Sakura, it'll be great."  
  
"Just enjoy it," Rika cheered.  
  
"I can't believe you're getting married, don't worry about it, like Rika said, just enjoy it," Chiharu also chimed in.  
  
"Oh, we survived a 3 year engagement, but I feel so young committing myself in so early, I mean I'm only 20!" Sakura shifted unsurely.  
  
"You were committed to him since you were in 6th grade Sakura!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"But how do I know he's the one?" Sakura questioned herself. "I mean I've only gone out with one guy, how should I know if he's the one?!"  
  
"Because you've sworn off everyone else for this one, you love him!" She said running her hands through her hair. "You look great Sakura, don't worry about it ok, it'll be great!"  
  
"I hope so!" Sakura shifted uneasily again.  
  
"So there's my little Sakura!" Kero flew into the room through the vent. "Oh you look so kawaii my Sakura!"  
  
"Kero, I thought you were supposed to be with Syaoran helping him get ready," Sakura looked at Kero with an odd expression. "What's going on?!"  
  
"Well, I had to see my beautiful Sakura first," Kero laughed nervously before saying the next line, "Plus, Syaoran got mad at me and threw me out of the room."  
  
"Figures," Sakura sighed shaking her head. "Well Kero, I'm glad I unlocked you out of the book, I always wanted you at my wedding."  
  
"Yes, I love you too!" Kero laughed.  
  
"So do you know what the ring looks like?" Sakura asked eagerly. She had not seen the wedding ban, when he got it resized for Sakura, she was told to try on different rings to find her size. Syaoran wanted to keep it a surprise till the day.  
  
"Nope, no clue what he has," Kero shrugged.  
  
"Well it's almost time!" Tomoyo laughed. Tomoyo picked up her flowers which were red roses with little white roses around them. "Come Kero, jump in." The other girls followed her.  
  
"Knock, knock," Fujitaka entered the room. "Oh my little baby girl is getting married! You look beautiful."  
  
"Aww, thank you dad!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"I know your mother would love to be here today too, she's watching you from the sky my dear," Fujitaka sighed. "Well, shall we get ready?"  
  
The music started, and the wedding began. Sakura was so nervous, she held onto her bouquet of flowers tightly. It was also roses and white flowers leading towards the bottom. It was a beautiful piece. She approached nervously walking slowly like in rehearsal. Sakura started tearing when she saw Syaoran standing at the altar, his tux was very sharp and cute. Eriol and Takashi were there too. They also looked cute in their tuxes. Sakura smiled still tearing. She never felt happier to be here.  
  
Finally she approached the altar. The pastor started.  
  
"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses, to join Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying to us the mystical union which is between Christ and His Church. Which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with His presence at the first miracle which He wrought in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men, and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into which holy estate Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto come now to be joined and to unite two hearts and lives, blending all interest, sympathies, and hopes. I charge and entreat you, therefore, in entering upon and sustaining this hallowed union, to seek the favor and blessing of Him whose favor is life, whose blessing maketh rich and addeth no sorrow. Let us now seek His blessing. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be married, speak now, or else for ever hold your peace. Syaoran Li, will you have Sakura Kinomoto to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," Syaoran smiled.  
  
The pastor moved on to Sakura. "Sakura Kinomoto, will you have Syaoran Li to be your wedded hunsband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," Sakura smiled widely.  
  
"The rings." The pastor said kindly. "And the couple has written their own vows."  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, since the day I met you, you have always been so kind," Syaoran smiled. "Through all our troubles, you made an effort to get to know me, and your kindness captured my heart. We have been in love nearly all our lives, and it feels so perfect that we are finally together. With this ring, I promise never to leave your side, I love you. With this ring I wed." He smiled slipping the ring onto Sakura's finger.  
  
Sakura was amazed by what was on her hand. It was a white gold band with one large diamond in the middle. Two smaller ones by its side, and 3 more littler ones on each side of the two others. It was an amazing ring, and looked like it cost a fortune.  
  
"Syaoran Li, I have always loved you. You helped me through tough spots, and always made an effort to help me whenever you could. Through our troubles, you were the one fighting to get through to me, and you persisted no matter what. You changed me, and saved me from my hell. Syaoran you are truly my hero. I love you, and I have no doubt in my love until we part. With this ring I wed." A tear slid out of Sakura's eyes and she slipped a platinum wedding band onto Syaoran's finger.  
  
"As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage. You have made special promises to each other which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and by the giving and receiving of rings" The pastor stated. "By the authority vested in me, according to the laws of Tomoeda, Japan. I pronounce you to be husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura, giving her a long kiss. Tomoyo started to cry, finally seeing her best friend happy with the love of her life.  
  
"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Syaoran Li," the pastor finished.  
  
The music started and Syaoran and Sakura walked off proudly.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
6 years later  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Hey everyone I'm home," Syaoran announced. Little 5 year old Akeno ran towards his daddy. He had light brown hair and warm honey eyes. He was training with his dad.  
  
"I'm so happy your home, maybe you could like teach me how to do that crazy sword move you did last time!" Akeno said hyperly.  
  
"No, no not until your much older," Syaoran laughed. "Now why don't you go wash up for dinner." Akeno ran off to the bathroom. Syaoran went to the kitchen dying to see his wife. "Hey Sakura," He said pulling her in for a long kiss. "Where's little Akira?" He asked for his daughter. "Oh she's in her room she'll be out in a second," Sakura smiled, returning to the stove.  
  
"Daddy!" Little 3 year old Akira came running out giving her father a hug. She had straight dark brown hair. Her eyes were green, unlike Akeno's who's eyes were brown. "Mommy, when's dinner going to be ready?"  
  
"Soon sweetie soon, why don't you and your brother go watch T.V. for a little while?" Sakura smiled. "By the way, I got a call from Tomoyo, she said she's having a great honey moon with Eriol in London" She wrapped his arms around Syaoran again.  
  
"Is that so? Do you want to be doing what they are doing" Syaoran laughed making Sakura slap him.  
  
"Yea and then we can have that third child," Sakura laughed giving him another kiss.  
  
"I love you Sakura," Syaoran hugged her. "Maybe, we can be like this forever."  
  
"No matter what Syaoran, I'll love you," Sakura smiled. "Whatever happens next, I'll be by your side."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...Whatever comes, whatever happens, my love for you will last forever....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN:// THAT'S IT THAT'S THE END THANK GOD! I LOVE EVERYONE THANK YOU! IT'S BEEN SUCH A GREAT FIRST FANFIC! THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS AND BE SURE TO READ  
MY NEW FIC BETRAYAL! 


End file.
